


NOSEDIVE'S PAST

by RebelStoryTeller



Category: Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelStoryTeller/pseuds/RebelStoryTeller
Kudos: 1





	NOSEDIVE'S PAST

Note: This story comes in two parts. Part one deals with my past with Dakota and also deals with Canard's secret girlfriend, Joey's kidnapping then runs up to the point where the Saurian sleaze bags attack and Joey is called to active duty. Part Two is another story and takes two years after the we landed in Anaheim. Don't be too surprised to find a great deal about where Dakota lived while under the contract we all signed. It'll help you understand part two when you read it. We also learn that Starlight was on Puck World as part of her Guardian Mission under the name Sierra Moonstone and her 'benefactors' were Mallory and Tanya and her 'secret' trainer is Tai Quack-Do who trains her to listen to her instincts, trust her gut, go with the little voice when it quips up and above all stay calm and alert to your surroundings. This is in complete contrast to how she was already trained,

NOSEDIVE'S PAST  
Nosedive Flashblade  
All Characters other than the original  
Mighty Ducks are personal Property.

Part 1: Flash Back to March of the year of the Saurian Invasion on Puck World and my third anniversary of dating Dakota

Nosedive skids to a stop on his skates outside Dakota's doorstep, slips his blades off then walks up to the door and knocks

Cassandra sitting at the kitchen table across from her sister Cleo who was coloring in her newest coloring book while she sat studying for her final math test hears someone knocking at the door, gets up from her chair and goes to see who it is then opens the door wide and says: Hi Nosedive! Come on in! Dakota's not home yet, but why don't you go make yourself comfortable in her studio, she should be home soon.Nosedive steps into the Wintersston mansion, hangs up his skates and heads directly down the stairs to Dakota's private studio and sits on the couch and waits for Dakota to arrive. 

After waiting for a total of two hours, Nosedive gets up and leaves Dakota's private studio and heads to the kitchen to see if Dakota was in there.Nosedive pokes his head around into the kitchen only to find Cassandra at the table studying and Caitlin still happily coloring away in her coloring book and says: Not here yet? It's getting pretty late. Maybe I should go out and look for her, she's never this late getting home. By the way, you're in Sierra's class right?

Cassandra looks up from her notes and says: Patience Nosedive, Patience! Dakota's been out of town for a while at her big field trip so she probably hasn't gotten back to school yet. After all, they do have to go through rigorous check points and have every piece of baggage carefully scanned and searched. Go on back to the studio and I'll let you know when Dakota arrives home. Why don't you just curl up and take a nap on the sofa until she gets home? Or get your notes organized to help her get caught up on this weeks assignments that she has to do to get caught up on her work. You can always come in and help Cleo with her coloring, she was out sick and your brother just got her a dozen cheap new coloring books at the dollar store on sale twelve for a dollar. How could he resist? He bought her twelve new coloring books and a box of new crayons. She's coloring and I've a big math test in the morning and I need to study! (Figures out where the question was leading and says) No sorry, I don't know where Sierra lives. Last I heard she was living with the O'Blazen family and they're long gone, where she is right now is anyone's guess. Though she did leave me something in case the head of the O'Blazen family decided to accept that job. (Digs in her bag and pulls out a letter addressed to Nosedive and says) Last month she left this with me saying Southerland was considering moving to the other side of the planet to accept a new job position. (hands Nosedive the letter saying)I haven't seen her since a month ago today. It gets kinda hard on her moving from family to family when each one's constantly being offered new job positions and she winds back on her own. (Remembers something and says) Wait, I actually CAN get in touch with her, she left me a text with directions to where she lives now. Her benefactor came through with a new place for her to live and has her all set up to go on a moments notice. You know the old Candy Store that is right across the street from that old Hat Store building that's been turned into those huge lofts?!

Nosedive nods saying: Yeah I pass those buildings all the time on the way here.

Cassandra: Well next time, stop, go up to the old candy shoppe and buzz the buzzer maybe she'll be home when you stop by, She DOES go to a Private School and is on a totally different schedule then public schools or the Catholic Sectors. She's on the College schedule term one is August to November, term two is January to April, she doesn't get Professional Development Days or Teacher Relief Days, her teachers have enough time to plan for the next term starting in April. That's why when you pop in at your favorite hang out spot she's the one waiting on you time and again from November until January when she goes back. (Jots down Sierra's phone number and directions to her house and rips the page out of her note book saying) Here, in case anything pops up between now and when Dakota shows up, you can call Sierra and talk to her but she's working right now and by the time her triple shift is over, she'll be too tired to answer her phone. Try her tomorrow afternoon and maybe she'll answer her door or her phone. (Goes back to studying her math notes for her math test the next day.)

Nosedive takes the letter and piece of paper with Sierra's phone number and directions to her place and leaves the kitchen and heads back downstairs to Dakota's private studio, closes the door then stretches out on the sofa and falls asleep until Dakota arrived home

Two hours later Dakota finally arrives home pulling up in a Military Jeep seated in the backseat between three big guys who get out to allow her out then the two in the front seat get out and walk with her up to the door and entered the house, hung up their jackets then went into the kitchen to start making supper for their kids.

Dakota slips off her bag and sets it on the floor then hangs up her jacket then notices Nosedive's blades hanging up then slips out of her own blades and slips her feet into her moccasins then grabs her bag up off the floor and heads down to her studio where she opened the door and said: You're early t'day! I'm usually waiting for you!

Nosedive wakes up, stands and allows Dakota to slip into his arms for a tight hug saying: Sweetie, I was just about to go out looking for you! I was worried you're never this late. When did you get back home? Where were you?

Dakota carefully sets her bag on the floor and slips into Nosedive's arms for a long missed hug saying: I arrived at school at three o'clock and underwent rigorous security check points then they searched my bags for an hour and thirty minutes, then let me through check point one at four thirty, I then went on to check point two and had my luggage torn apart then repacked four times before they let me off school property. Then I went to the florist to get two one dozen bouquets of flowers then I went to pay a special someone a visit. Today would be his birthday if he were still here and tomorrow would be someone else's birthday if she were still here.

Nosedive feels his heart stop then says: You went to the grave yard alone? With sightings of strange things in the sky? Dakota why didn't you call to tell me that you were going to the grave yard?! I would've gone with you! You know I don't like you going there alone! Especially when weird things are happening! \b (holds her even closer to him saying) Who knows what I would've done if you had never come home! Next time, please tell someone where you're going so I don't have to worry about your safety

Dakota lays her head over Nosedive's heart saying: I wasn't there alone! I went with the five grown boys who are in the Military so I was well guarded in case anything should have happened to me. If anything did happen to me Brad would've killed anyone who was trying to harm me. It's his nature to protect me, besides with his Military Training he'd kill first ask questions later. I left a message with your brother saying I was going to the grave yard to pay JB and Serenity a visit. Did you leave and not get that message?

Nosedive gently pushes Dakota away from him saying: What message? I never got any message when I got home and in the door. Just a minute, I've a bone to pick with my brother. (Walks over to Dakota's private phone and dials his home number and is greeted by his brother and said) Yo big Bro it's me, lissen did Dakota call while I was away? (Listens then says)Where was that message when I was looking for it? It wasn't on the message board over the phone! Well where did you find Dakota's message? In the garbage?! I've been out of my mind with worry about Dakota's whereabouts and safety and her message was in the trash can? Great messaging system we have going here I don't get any messages because they all get tossed in the trash can. Yeah well I've gotta go and stop tying up Dakota's private line in case she's expecting someone important to call her so I'll see ya when I get home and next time she calls tack the message somewhere where I can find it! (Hangs up then says to Dakota) Wing did get your message but the message was thrown into the trash can by mistake.(Playfully teases Dakota saying) Now who kept who waiting huh? I'm early and you're four hours late! Which means, we've lost four whole hours worth of you getting caught up in your school work and there's a ton of work for you to catch up on!

Dakota: Dive, come and sit down and take a load off your feet. (Waits while Nosedive sits down then says) I was on the other side of the planet in another city at my field trip, you should've remembered that I was goin to be absent for three months because of the amount of stuff the teachers had planned for us to do. There were peak times when I had a bit of time between activities that I used to call and try to speak with you, but the times when I wasn't in a museum, were times when you were in classes and when you were home, I was stuck in a boring four hour lecture about the history of Abstract Art or too busy doin the assignments that were on my assignment sheet given to me by my teachers so that I wouldn't fall too far behind in my school work.\par

Nosedive: Field Trip? Oh yeah! Guess I forgot about it being for three months! I kept wondering when you were coming home. We can skip study buddies so you can rest if you don't feel up to it!\par

Dakota starts to feel a bit tired and says: I do feel a bit tired from goin all day with no resting periods in between, so we should skip studying for today. I wouldn't be able to stay awake anyway. I'm sorry honey, I know you were hoping to finish off the this weeks homework with me, but my my energy levels are down to near zero. During the boring trip all we ever did was hit the museums and sit through seven hour lectures that started early in the morning, broke for an hours lunch then continued until seven when we broke for supper then continued until the lecture hall closed for the night. So I'm pretty tired, well exhausted actually. (Stands and says) Well shall I see you out then hon?

Nosedive stands then pulls Dakota into his arms for a tight hug saying: Get some rest and we'll try again tomorrow alright? You do look exhausted and you could use some extra sleep and studying will only make you more exhausted. But before I do go home, I'm going to ensure that you safely get upstairs and into bed. Now lets get you upstairs, out of your clothes, into your pj's then into bed and straight to sleep.(Let's Dakota go then walks up the stairs and out of Dakota's private study room and up the main stairs to her room where he gets a peek into the kitchen and sees five big pale brown male ducks in Army Gear making something that smelled so good it made his stomach rumble in anticipation of his own supper and Dakota's leftovers for his lunch the next day then continues upstairs to Dakota's room where he waits outside while she changes into her pj's then enters saying) Into bed Dakota, that's right. Now lay your weary head against the pillows and close your eyes. (Leans down and kisses Dakota's head saying) Sweet dreams sweet heart. I'll check in on you in the morning. (Feels something in his jacket pocket then says) Oh before I forget! T'days our third anniversary so I went to the finest jewellery store and got you something special. (Pulls out a box with a pink ribbon around it and says) Here for you!

Dakota sits up, takes the velvet box from Dive's hand and says: Mmm? For me?

Nosedive sits beside her and says: Go ahead! Open it!

Dakota slips the ribbon off and opens the box to find a simple plain gold promise ring and a pendant shaped like an upside down triangle with a green background and two gold crossed hockey sticks in a gold border inside and says: Dive! They're beautiful! (Sits the box down beside her and gives him a hug saying) You're too sweet to me.

Nosedive returns her hug then gingerly picks up the pendant, breaks it down the jagged end then unhooks the fasteners and laces a golden chain through the half in his hand saying: To remember me by if anything should happen to us. This is a set of two rings and a pendant that your supposed to break in half, each of us keeping half of the pendant. This way if we ever get separated, we can match up the two halves of the pendant to see if we're really who we say we are. Not like any old person can show me half of an exact duplicate of this pendant, 'cause there's an inscription the back that needs to be matched up correctly in order for me to know it's really you. Here lift your hair for me. (Waits while Dakota lifted her hair up then laces the pendant around her neck ensuring that the hook at the back was through the fastener then said) There a perfect fit! When I got it, I wasn't sure if it'd fit around your neck. (Pulls out another gold chain that had come with the pendant, unhooks the fasteners and laces it through his half and allows Dakota to fasten it around his neck saying) I have a strange idea Dakota!

Dakota fights back her exhaustion and says: What is it?\par

Nosedive: Well since these are matching rings, maybe we should both take a vow never to have someone on the sidelines while we're seeing each other even if we do get separated. Promise me that you'll take a vow of solidarity with me! I promise you Dakota, if we get separated and for some really whacked out reason I wind up stranded on another planet with no way back, this ring will always remind you of me and how much my love means to you .

Dakota continues fighting off her exhaustion saying: Well, alright if it'll make you feel any better I'll take the vows with you.\par

Nosedive: Since I used what little money I had saved up from babysitting while Cassandra was out sick, the lunch money I saved from you bringing stew to school and doing odd jobs around the neighbourhood and from helping Shawn out around this house and workin with him at his full time job to buy you the ring and pendant, it's only fair that I go first right?

Dakota: It was your money so, yeah you go first.

Nosedive picks up Dakota's left hand and lays his hand over top of hers and looks into her eyes saying: I Nosedive Flashblade, do here by promise you Dakota Wintersston, that I will never have another girl on the sidelines while I'm dating you. (Gingerly picks the ring up out of the box then picks up Dakota's right hand and slides the band over her third left finger saying) I pledge my love, honour, dignity and loyalty to you Dakota L'Orange and only to you Dakota Wintersston now and forever.

Dakota lays her hand overtop of Nosedive's hand, looks into his eyes and says: I Dakota Wintersston do here by promise you Nosedive Flashblade that I will never have another guy on the sidelines while I'm dating you. (Picks up and slides the other gold band on his third right finger then says) I pledge my love, honour, dignity and loyalty to you Nosedive Flashblade and only to you Nosedive Flashblade now and forever.

Dakota/Nosedive: Forever and Always we will keep to this promise, to be forever and always true to each other.\par

Nosedive notices that Dakota had fallen asleep on his lap and says: Well I best let you get some sleep! (Lays Dakota's head on her pillow then stands and straightens, then before he turns to leave Dakota's room he leaned down and gave her a deep kiss on the mouth that she gladly returns then breaks it off, stands and leaves her bedside and heads out the bedroom door then turns and say to Dakota who looked as though she were asleep) Oh by the way! Who're the four guys besides Shawn, down in the kitchen (Starts to close the door and is caught off guard by Dakota's voice)

Dakota sleepily: Brad, Brandt, Kyle and Trevor, the other boys that have been lookin out me why? You oughtta know 'em by now. They come home every so often to ensure we're doin alright and to check on Todd, Codie, Dawn, Cassidy and Sakura. Mostly just Cassidy because of the fact that she just got out of the hospital from having a very bad grand mal seizure. Yes I'll bring some of the leftover supper to school for you and the others to eat in case you accidentally on purpose forget your lunches or lunch money. Mmm hmmm. Oh and go say hi to someone who's been waitin to see you all day. Besides, Todd and Dawn belong to Brad, Dawn belongs to Brandt ,Caitlin is Shawn\rquote s little girl and Codie and Cassidy are Kyle\rquote s girl and he\rquote s been at the hospital trying to get her seizures under control. The smallest farthest flash of lightening will trigger a seizure in Cassidy and her current medication isn't working and her doctor won't increase the strength of the dose so he took her to the hospital late last night and had the greatest stroke of luck, an Epilepsy Specialist was on call and took care of getting Cassidy's seizures under control by taking her off the weak medication she was on and putting her on an inhibitor that blocks the nerves from over reacting to everything.

Nosedive: Where're Codie and Cassidy's mother in all this?

Dakota: Kyle's a S.F.B.C. he decided to raise the girls himself, Karla's off somewhere far far away from the girls. All Karla could ever think about was her next big shopping trip. She would never think about how much Cassidy's Epilepsy Medication costs, she always just assumes Kyle's Medical Insurance Policy will cover it and maxes out her credit cards. Cassidy's Epilepsy Medication is anywhere from $2-$900.00 for every prescription and Kyle's Medical Insurance won't pony up money to cover her medication insisting they need a doctor's letter explaining when she was first diagnosed as an epileptic and what she's on and how long she' s been on it, is there an OTC or generic version of the name brand pills she's on. Why is she on this medication instead of this other medication that is proven to be sort of effective and why can\rquote t her mother put her on her policy. After explaining that Karla abandoned the family when Codie and Cassidy were infants they still wanted proof of Desolation of Marriage. Kyle wasn't married when Cassidy and Codie were born, he didn't even KNOW Karla was pregnant until a C.A.S. worker brought the girls to his doorstep and said Karla gave up her maternal rights to them.

Noseidve: Yeesh, some mother she was! Poor Cassidy must be very tired, where is she any ways?

Dakota: Somewhere very safe where the Specialist can take care of her in case she has another seizure. Don't forget to stop by the Nursery to see the other kids.

Nosedive: I will! They know when I get ready to leave I always stop by the nursery on my way home. (Leaves Dakota's room turning off her lights and closing her door behind him and makes his usual stops in all the younger Wintersston children's rooms to say hi and bye then headed to the Nursery to see little Todd, Dawn and Sakura Wintersston who had just come home from having their tonsils out two days ago and enters the room saying) Toddles! Cherry Blossom! Dawnie! Caitie-kins! How ya been there cuties?

Dawn and her siblings stand up in their circle of blocks and instinctively reach up

Nosedive leans down and lifts up Dawn saying: Hug? Or now that you're a whole year old, are you too big for hugs (Feels Dawn's tiny arms squeezing his neck and returns the hug saying) Nice to see you too! It got to be too quiet around here while you were in the hospital having your tonsils out. (Hears his pager going off and sets little Dawn back in her circle of blocks then takes his pager off the back of his belt from underneath his jacket and looks at it then says) Well Morning, gotta get back to my house for supper before I'm in some serious hot water. I'll see you four hopefully tomorrow kay? Bye! (Walks towards the door to head home for his supper.)

Dawn: Bye Bye Divie

Nosedive stops dead in his tracks then turns around and says: Morning what'd you just say?

Dawn: Bye Bye Divie

Nosedive: You monster! You've been holdin out on me haven't you? Well I'll tell Wing you five finally spoke. As for now I've gotta get goin home before he comes to drag me home for supper. (Sees Todd, Dawn, Sakura and Caitlin then says) Oh Alright four more hugs! C'mere! (Gives Todd, Dawn,Caitlin and Sakura a group hug then says) You four behave and I'll probably see ya t'morrow!

Meanwhile Downstairs

Cassandra hears someone knocking at the door and comes out from the kitchen where she was coloring with Cassandar and goes to see who it is and opens the door wide saying: Wildwing! Come on in!

Wildwing steps in and slips off his skates saying: Is Dive still here? It's getting late.

Cassandra: He's probably still upstairs in the nursery talking to talkative Dawn and her trio. Ever since their voices came back they won't stop.

Wildwing leans down and drops a kiss on top of Cassandar's head

Cassandar turns around and allows Wildwing to pick her up then lays her head on his heart

Wildwing speaks to Cassandra saying: Matt gonna be home later t'night?

Cassandra nods and says: Yes he'll be home later at around seven or seven thirty. But first Matt and the others are taking her with them because they have to go back home and check on the quads to ensure that they're alright and unharmed! Here, (Presses a folded up piece of paper into Wildwing's hand saying) In case you arrive at Matt's place and they don't show back up at around seven thirty call this place and ask for this guy and tell him something's up. If you can't reach that place then call here and ask for him, then explain how you got the number and tell him they haven't returned home yet and no one at their old home is answering the phone or door. The back up person will know what to do. Care for some sisters?

Wildwing gives little Cassandar a hug then sets her down on her feet saying: Great then I'll see ya later on t'night for our time together. We haven't had any in a long time, just you and me one on one alone together. Got one brother already. I don't need any little ones running around. Besides the apartment Dive and I share isn't big enough for seven of us! Let alone two! Besides where would we put them? Huh? (Heads towards the stairs to hear the door to the Nursery close and sees his brother coming down the stairs and says) Get your ear talked off yet?

Nosedive: Nope not yet. Give 'em more time, they just got home from having their tonsils out and need a few more days to work up the nerve to yak my ear off. Now then, it's time that we got supper on the table back home and we should get going and let Dakota sleep.

Wildwing: Dakota's home now? How is she?

Nosedive: Exhausted. It was a looong drive back from out of town and to make things worse, they had to sit two to a seat on the way to the field trip location. On the way back it was the same and they were to study until they arrived back so she didn't get much sleep on the way to the field trip or on their way back. The school went all out this time around and had massively tight security waiting at the school to thoroughly search luggage and students before allowing them to go home.

Meanwhile Upstairs

Dakota gets up to go to the bathroom and spies the gifts that she had bought for Nosedive, Wildwing and Canard and had forgotten to give him thinking: Oh no! Dive's present! I went through all that trouble to find the perfect gift for him and I totally forget to give it to him. But first thing's first, bathroom then I'll go give Nosedive his present. (Heads into the bathroom and closes the door then comes out a few minutes later, walks over to her back pack and pulls out Nosedive's present and goes back to bed pressing the page button on her intercom on the wall beside her bed and says) Cassandra?

Cassandra hears the intercom in the kitchen going off, goes into the kitchen and presses the speak button then says: What is it Dakota? I thought you were sleeping?

Dakota: Is Dive still down there?

Cassandra: That he is. Why?

Dakota: Could you ask him to come back to my room for a minute before he heads home for supper?

Cassandra: That I can Dakota, just a second. (Leaves the kitchen and goes back out into the foyer and says) Dive, Dakota would like you to go back up to her room for a minute. There's something she forgot to give you while you were up there before.

Nosedive sets his skates down and goes back upstairs to Dakota's room where he stopped and knocked saying: Kota? It's me Dive!

Dakota: Come on in sweetheart, doors open.\par

Nosedive opens Dakota's bedroom door and slips in closing it behind him and heads to the bed where he sits saying: What's up? (Brushes an exhausted Dakota's bangs out of her eyes saying) You should be sleeping now honey not callin me back up. Wing and I are late for supper already. Now what's up?

Dakota hands Nosedive three medium sized boxes and says: I picked these up while I was away and was going to give it to you before but I fell asleep and didn't realize I hadn't given it to you! I got up to go to the bathroom and seen it sitting in my back pack. One's for you,the other two are for Canard and Wildwing so they can't say I didn't think of them while I was away. Oh if you see Sierra on her way to school would you stop her and give her this? It's her birthday present! I missed it last month due to being out of town on a school trip.

Nosedive takes the boxes from her hand, stands up and says: We'll open it when we get home alright? If I see Canard on my way home, I'll give him his. Otherwise I'll keep hold of it until I see him at school in the morning. As for now, I have to get downstairs and head home for supper. I want you to lay down (Waits while Dakota laid back against her pillows then tucks her blankets around her saying) and go right back to sleep no more callin me back up here. I'll see you in school tomorrow alright? If and only if I see Sierra I'll give her her birthday present. I have one from me and wing and one from Joey and Canard to give to her anyway. (Hears a faint reply from Dakota then turns and leaves her room turning off her lights and closes the door and goes back downstairs where he quickly straps on his skates, hands one box to his brother then stashes his and Canard's gifts in his back pack then grabs his back pack up off the floor and puts it on and steps out the door then skates off towards his end of the neighbourhood.)

An hour after Nosedive and Wildwing had gone home, Brandt and Shawn went upstairs with a supper tray and knocked on Dakota's bedroom door.

Brandt opens Dakota's bedroom door and dims the lights saying: Dakota honey, we know you're exhausted, but it's best that you get something into your stomach before you get an upset stomach from hunger. It's also time to check your blood sugar levels, give you your allergy pill and the medication for your heart and blood.

Dakota opens her eyes then notices Shawn and Brandt waiting with a couple of trays then sets her pillows up against the wall and sits up allowing Brad to place the supper tray over her lap saying: Smells good as usual. You did make extra for tomorrow right? (Reaches under her pillow and pulls out her blood monitoring kit and get it set up then pricks her finger to get a drop of blood on the strip that she puts into the blood monitor and waits for a clear reading then says) three point one. No wonder I'm so weak and tired, I need sugar and loads of it to get my sugar levels up to normal again.

Shawn jumps into action quickly pulling out the cool insulin needle, removes the cap,rips open a alcohol pad, sits beside Dakota, wipes her arm and quickly slips the needle into her arm injecting the insulin into her system then says: Eat your supper while it's hot and don't forget your pills At least it's not two point one! THEN I'd be worried! We measured out a balanced amount of sugar for you to eat. Of course we did, we also made plenty more just in case those Saurian sleaze bags invade and we have to move sooner than anticipated. (Notices Dakota's bare walls and says) Great you have everything packed and down in your studio ready to be moved to base. Instead of moving tomorrow, we'll move tonight under the cover of darkness that way, if those sleaze bags do attack, you and the others will be safe and Cassidy will have a doctor at her disposal in case she has another violent seizure. Eat your supper then get dressed and grab what ever you can carry, the rest of your stuff from up here will be moved to your new quarters by a few friends of ours from the Army. 'Cause if those Saurian's attack, this neighbourhood will go first and since we're the first house on the entire block, this is the first place that will be reduced to rubble and we don't want to loose any more family members. Don't worry, I told your father that we'd be having to move sooner than later and told him where to find you in case he decides to take you with him into hiding. We can't deny him the legal rights to you because he is your father.

Dakota nods in agreement and says: Should I tell Canard not to wait for me in the mornin when he calls for the six a.m. wake up call?

Shawn glances at Brandt who nods then says: Yeah, it'd be best if they went to school ahead of you 'cause you're gonna be mighty late. You're probably not gonna make it to school until close to lunch time.

Later the next day after a long night of moving everything to the new secret house that the Military had set aside, Dakota's cell phone rang waking her from a peaceful dream

Dakota hears her phone ringing, reaches out and picks it up then turns it on saying in a groggy voice: Hello?

Canard: Hey sleepy head! Rise and shine! It's time to get up for school! This is your six a.m. morning wake up call, up and out of bed, get showered, dressed and get all your stuff together! You asked me before you left for your concert trip to call and get you out of bed, so here I am now get up out of bed and go have a shower to wake yourself up.

Dakota opens one eye and sees that it was six a.m. and says: Duck, it'll take more than a shower to wake my body up. A few more minutes would be nice.

Canard: That's it, I'm comin over there and throwin you outta bed personally.

Dakota winces as a sharp jolt of pain ran through her back and says: Actually Canard, I hurt my back last night, so I won't be coming to school this early. I can barely even move, I'll be there hopefully at lunch time by then the pain will have subsided and I'll be able to move more freely. Could you do me a favor though?

Canard: Sure, what can I do for ya?

Dakota: Rid my locker of what ever smells terrible and gather everything that belongs to me up and stuff it into the big dark blue bin that is sitting on the bottom of my locker. Shawn will come and get it and bring it home.

Canard jots down what Dakota had asked of him then says: It's gonna happen isn't it? That's why you moved out of your home during the night.

Dakota: Yeah, just don't let on you know anythin about what's gonna happen or why I'll be late.

Canard: I swear that I won't tell them about what's gonna happen soon. Oh by the way have you heard from Joey yet? I'm worried, she hasn't been returning my calls lately. Lately? Who'm I kidding? I haven't heard from Joey in over four months!

Dakota checks her voice mail and says: Yep, she just called me a few minutes ago. She wants you to call her back ASAP or meet her behind the school after you've eaten your lunch.

Canard: Behind the school where exactly?

Dakota listens to the second message from Joey then says: Never mind she says meet her at the statue of her ancestor.

Canard: Meet Joey at the statue of Drake DuCain? Alright tell her I'll be there!

Dakota: She also said to go alone and ensure no one but me follows you there.

Canard: Alright, we'll go alone if that's what she wants then we'll do it. What'll I tell Dive when he asks where you are.

Dakota fights back tears and says: Just tell him that I hurt my back when I slid on one of Todd\rquote s dinky cars on my way downstairs for something to eat durin the night. If he asks when I'm gonna come, tell him I'll be there before lunch time. But then we have to leave right after seventh period.

Canard: Alright, I'll tell him you hurt your back when you slid on Toddler's dinky car on your way downstairs for something to eat late last night, not a word about moving you out and I'll try to keep him from going to your house until the right time has come to tell him you don't live there anymore. Before I let you go so that I can head to school, locker info on you!

Dakota: Two lockers down from you, combo 45-34-59

Canard jots down Dakota's locker info and says: Great, now that I have your combo, I can clean out your locker during my spare period. So I'll see ya then.

Dakota: Yeah see ya durin fourth period.

Both Dakota and Canard hang up and one grabs his bag and heads out the door to school while the other eases back and falls asleep until her father, Duke, woke her with plenty of time to get up, showered, dressed, check her blood sugar, inject her daily amount of insulin, eat a well balanced sugary meal, take her daily allergy pill and take the spare pill to school so she'd be able to take it during lunch and get her school books in order then head out to school. 

After five minutes of following the Military's short cut to get her to school quicker, Dakota finally arrived at the front doors of the school and immediately went to the attendance office to get her excuse slip, checked her watch and figured she had enough time to quietly slip into math class and write her test. Slipping out of the attendance office she slipped through the main doors and up the main stair case to her second floor math class that was just starting and slid into her desk just as the teacher handed out the math tests so they could begin writing. A long while later the fifth period lunch bell rang and the last person to finish their math test handed it in and left.

Dakota spies Nosedive with his back to her and quickly dashes out the second floor and down to the cafeteria where she found Shawn and said: Did you get the last of my stuff?

Shawn nods and says: Yeah we came while you were doing your math test, picked it up and went back to the base dropped it off, then picked up the extra food from last night and brought it here and set it up in your secluded corner where you usually sit. (Suddenly realizes why Joey's abductors wanted her to meet Canard behind the statue then says) So that's why they want Canard to meet Joey behind Drake DuCain's statue! They figure if no one sees them, then they can do what they want to Joey in front of Canard without the Resistance knowing about it. (Notices the students were starting to file in and says) Just remember,don't go with Canard to the statue of Drake DuCain just in case they plan on hurting Joey. There'll be Guardians there that are strong enough to look after him incase he needs them.

Dakota nods in agreement and says: Of course, they know that there are people out searching for Joey ,so they want to lure Canard into a trap, kill the two of them so that the others are forced into labour camps. (Suddenly realizes who they were dealing with and says) Shawn, could it be the Anti-Resistance People? They don't want the Resistance to try to free the people if they do invade. Poor Joey must be somewhere out there cold, tired, starving and petrified out of her mind. (Spies Canard, Wildwing and Nosedive heading her way and says) You have that note to get me out of seventh and eighth period??

Shawn nods and hands Dakota her excuse slip and the recent message from Joey's abductors saying: Here, your dad got you signed out. Oh and here, this is the most recent notice from Joey's kidnappers. Read it then give it to Canard to read. I'll see ya during seventh alright? (Glances at his watch and says in alarm) Dakota, you haven't checked your blood sugar yet! You look like you're going into shock! (Quickly opens up Dakota's back pack and pulls out her blood testing kit and gets it all set up then pricks her finger for a drop of blood that he put on to a strip then into the monitor and waited for a read out saying) I was right! You're sugar levels are low! You need sugar and fast! Eat your dessert first then eat your lunch that way you'll have sugar in your system and don't forget to take your insulin, and all your pills before you even think of eating . (Heads out the back cafeteria door and out of sight from the student population saying) Be prompt Dakota! Bye! Oh and Duke says take your allergy pill now before you eat!

Dakota takes the lid off the stew and picks up a bowl then fills it with stew then does it three more times sitting them at the right spots then fills four chilled glasses with water and four more chilled glasses with pop from the cooler then pulls out her insulin and needles then ensures the dial was set to twenty four, pulled out an alcohol pad, opened it and wiped her side and stuck the needle in pushing down on the plunger, counted to ten then removed the needle, wiped her side again, recapped her insulin pen putting the dial back at twenty four and put it back in the cooler then sat back and waited for her friends to finally get to their usual table then reached into her vest pocket and pulled out her pill bottle that she opened and shook out her allergy pill that she popped into her mouth then picked up her water glass and drained it to swallow her pill then refilled it again and drained it yet again to ensure the pill went down and refilled the glass again then began eating her lunch.

Nosedive spies Dakota sitting at their usual table waiting for them and says: Dakota! You're here! Where were you this morning? I missed ya!

Dakota stands and gets her usual lunch hug saying: I showed up for fifth period but I slept through home room, first second,third and fourth because I slid on Todd's little people farmer last night when I woke up very hungry with low blood sugar and went downstairs to get something to eat. I couldn't move my back this mornin at all, so I decided it'd be best to let it relax for a while then come in ,though I'm only here for a few more periods then Canard and I have a field trip to go to after seventh period. The Elites decided that we were worthy of joining them. Sit and eat before your piping hot lunch gets cold.

Nosedive sits down and digs into his stew then swallows his mouthful saying: Eat Dakota!

Dakota: I already ate my lunch waiting for you three to show up.

Canard sits down beside Dakota saying: You ate already?

Dakota: Yep this is my second bowl and all my pills were taken before I ate.

Wildwing: I don't like needles period! What were those pills Dakota took?

Canard: Allergy pills, blood pressure pills, immune system boosters, heart pills and anti blood clotting pills to ensure she doesn't get clots and heart rhythm pills to ensure her heart beats normally. Dakota had a massive heart attack as a child and a serious operation. Her heart gave out as a child and she had to have a transplant. She's on anti-rejection pills a while longer and twenty four units of insulin three times a day Monday to Friday and four times a day on Saturday and Sunday.

Wildwing: You know more about her diabetes then we do! How'd you learn so much in such a short time?

Canard: Dakota taught me everything she and her dad know about her condition and about her blood and heart. Dakota had a heart transplant at age six after a massive heart attack landed her in the I.C.U. ward of DuCaine Memorial Hospital. Those other pills she takes are to keep her blood clean and her heart pumping her blood around her body. (Reaches out and takes Nosedive and Wildwing's hands then takes Dakota's hands and puts them together saying) it's time to pass the torch on to you two. If anything happens to me, then she has you two to care for her. One last thing, if anything should happen to Dakota, then go to a remote cave just west of the Wintersston house and wait there. Someone will come to find out what's goin on with her.

Nosedive: How'll we know who to ask for?

Canard glances at Dakota who nods then says: Ask for L'Orange personally and tell him that something's happened to Dakota and you don't know what. (Repeats an old quote saying) A father's love for his child knows no bounds and knows no limits. A father will sacrifice his life for his child if they are in any danger. A father will also come to his child's aide in their time of need. (Turns and says to Dakota) Shall I mention who your father really is?

Dakota heaves a sigh then says: Go ahead you're the only one who knows who he is.

Canard: Dakota's last name from birth isn't Wintersston. It's L'Orange. She's the daughter of Duke L'Orange formerly of The Brotherhood of the Blade.

Nosedive almost chokes on his spit then says: The most notorious jewel thief on Puck World is your father?

Dakota: That's right Nosedive, Duke L'Orange is my birth father. The only parent I have. I have no mother. Please, don't judge him for his past misdeeds. He has a loving personality along with a big lovin heart. If he didn't I'd be dead from insulin shock by now. He doesn't steal anymore, he quit doing that when I was born then slipped up one last time when I was six and had a heart attack and was in the hospital in a coma for six months. He was by my side while his friends were out on heists so for any of his crimes that were committed before I was born, he's been granted a pardon by Madison's father who agreed that he gave up the life of crime willingly and for parental reasons that stemmed to my failing health and gave him a decent paying job that gave him enough money to get a spacious two bedroom apartment for the two of us, pay off my health bills, pay for all my medications, get food and pay rent which is pretty low at one fifty a month. So he's got a clear record, everything he did before I was brought into this world was cleared and all his records have been destroyed giving him a second chance at life. Did you know I was born a twin? My mom booked it out of the Maternity Ward with my sister shortly after signing annulment papers and getting dressed. No one knows what first or last name she's under, we found her once but that was it. It was back in middle school, I invited my friend Lorraine to my tenth birthday party and that's when I found out her name wasn't truthfully Lorraine but my name backwards and we both shared the same birthday, but the day of the party about midway through games and rides,she got off the tilt-a-whirl and rushed to the washroom and threw up. I knew it was a bad idea to have lunch before playing, everyone would get sick but noooo, Mildred insisted Lunch and Cake first,then gift opening,then rides and games next. After she got off the tilt-a-whirl,she ran to the garbage can and was sick so Laura wound up calling the guy who she knew as her dad to come get her, ten minutes later he showed up and took her home and that was the last time I ever seen my sister. She left her gift behind but I never seen or heard from her after my tenth birthday.

Nosedive: Anyone that kind is fine by me even if he is a jewel thief. If he takes this amount of care to raise you, then he has to be a decent person. When can we meet him? Huh? Huh? A TWIN?! There's a girl in my History Class that has coal black hair,snow white feathers and green eyes. Are you identical twins?

Dakota: No, I'm moon on snow white and she's snow white with coal black hair and green eyes. Not for a long while. That's all I can really tell you at this point in time. So no more questions, I'm goin into shock and need to eat! (Pulls her hands away and starts devouring the rich chocolate cake slice then notices three drooling boys and says) You all have a slice as well so don't drool over mine! They're under those domes so eat your stew then you can have the cake. I'm the only one who gets to eat dessert first then my lunch. When we have time off from school, she' s in class! She doesn't get very many if any at all days off. Her school is on the same time table as the Colleges and Universities! From August until late November she's in school and from February until late May she's in class. She gets December, January, June and July off 

Dive: A four month vacation from school?! Awesome!

Dakota pulls out a copy of Sierra's latest cell phone bill and says: See all these calls? No one knows who it is, not even Sierra's parents or benefactors. We had to change her number three times and each time he's found out what it is. (Pulls out a printed page that had Sierra's courses for the next term and says) These are courses that they want her to take, but she's considering transferring into here because she can't handle the course loads at her current school and socializing is monitored by her teachers.

Canard does the calculations and says: Whoa why does she need to take Introduction to Politics in grade eleven?! What's this one? Oh wait I know what this one is, it's an employment course package. It starts with Introduction to the Work Place, this is a course package she doesn't really need. She's held the same job since she first arrived here, customers love her to pieces and are always asking for her. But lately, she hasn't been around and no one knows why.

Dakota: Sierra's been in the Hospital very sick. No one knows what it is she caught but her doctor thought it best she be in the hospital for a few days so they could get a handle on treating it. She was alright until yesterday when she woke up feeling terrible, right now one of her benefactors is at her house with her ensuring Sierra eats and takes her medication to treat what ever she's caught again.

Dive: Oh man I recognize that phone number! It belongs to that dweeb that's hounded her for a date ever since she came here. He goes to the High School downtown! Metropolatin High School for Gifted Boys. A real dump compared to her school. She turned him down flat stating she already had a boyfriend but he's persistent. He keeps offering to walk her to work, shows up at her job, showed up at her front door before she got sick and she had to use the back door to get in undetected. I think she said his name was Marvin or Mervin or was it Waldorf? He's a real weirdo and really creepy and very very scary when he wants what he feels should be his. If I'm not mistaken, Sierra's boyfriend lives in the upstairs apartment and Waldo hasn't bothered Sierra since he showed up.

Dakota: Oh boy, I don't know if her benefactor will let her have visitors. Sierra's been mighty sick lately with some virus that kept her in bed and her benefactor there keeping an eye on her. I could ask my dad to see if she's well enough to have visitors, just don't get your hopes up, Sierra's been in bed with a temperature of over 100 degrees (Pulls out her tablet, opens up her email and sends her dad a quick message then waits for his answer that came very quickly and says) He'll see what he can do, no promises. (Notices a new message from the person who gave Sierra the key to her residence and says) Looks like you can stop by and visit Sierra! Her care taker's said yes to friends visiting seeing as her fever broke a few minutes ago, as long as you heed the few rules that remain in effect, wash your hands with the disinfecting soap and hot water before and after visiting her,don't ask for or offer hugs, she's highly contagious, don't let her stay awake to the point she falls asleep, she needs as much sleep as she can get. Whatever she has makes her tire out very quickly and make sure she eats and takes her meds and stays in bed. Sierra goes to the new High School that just opened it's doors last year for gifted and talented girls. (Snickers and says) Ahh now I know who's taking care of her right now!

Canard Who?

Dakota: The very same person who took care of me when I was recovering from Heart Surgery: Tanya VanderBeak. Sierra's in good hands, probably sleeping right now with a cold compress on her forehead. Tanya cared for me after I had my heart transplant at age six. She brushed aside the doctors who said I shouldn't strain myself or exercise and she's the one who tailored my post surgery diet to decrease the amount of fat and grease I ate and ensured I ate plenty of fresh fruits and veggies. You guys should eat while the stew is hot and filling. I already ate my lunch ages ago. Don't worry! Sierra's in good hands! Tanya will ensure her temperature comes down and that she eats.

Wildwing, Nosedive and Canard all start eating their lunch until they were all stuffed and had drained the last of the pop from the cooler and from their glasses.

Wildwing looks at the stack of dirty dishes and says: What're we gonna do about these dishes? We can't just leave them here like this!

Dakota pulls out her cell phone and dials a number then listens to the menu then presses two and then a numerical message then hangs up and says: Not a problem! I called to find out if someone was comin for the dirty dishes and I should be gettin a reply in a few minutes. (Hears her phone ringing and answers it to hear a digital message that she decoded using her PI number to access the verbal message that she listened to then deleted and hung up saying)Yep, someone's comin for these dishes as soon as the bell rings they'll knock at the window to be let in the back entrance. (Notices someone from the Brother Hood of the Blade at the window and says) Excuse me boys, the person who called back is here for the dishes. (Gets up and heads towards the back exit and opens the door saying) Hi! (Recieves a hug from the cloaked figure then says) I sit way at the back in the secluded corner.(Heads back towards her corner followed by the cloaked figure and says) Dishes boys, he's here to take 'em away so they can be washed.

Wildwing gathers up all their dirty dishes and places them into the picnic basket then hands the empty cooler to Dakota who gave it to the stranger along with the basket of dirty dishes until the table was clear of everything.

Dakota walks with the stranger to the back exit and says:You will be there after seventh right? I'd hate to show up and not have a back up. (sees Justin nod then gets a kiss on the cheek as he leaves out the door then heads back to her table and sat down to wait for the bell to ring to hit sixth period history class so she could have her afternoon nap session knowing there was a substitute teacher in for her original teacher)

Wildwing: Who was that?

Dakota: Who was who?

Wildwing: The guy who just left that's who!

Dakota: Oh that was Justin, a friend of mine

Wildwing: That's him?! That's your father?!

Dakota: No, my father's busy doin other things. 

Wildwing: Other things?!

Dakota: Tanya probably has other things to do other then staying with Sierra. My dad will stay with her since she can' t be alone when she' s this sick. Her fever this morning was alarmingly high sitting at a hundred and four,with a wet raspy cough that left her breathless. My dad called in Tanya to look after Sierra until her fever came down and broke but she's still not letting her up out of bed or letting her go to school until her labs come back clean.

Dive: waaait a minute! What's Sierra's REAL name?! What's she look like REALLY!? When's her birthday?

Dakota: Oh no! No way! That's confidential not even I know what it is! She was given the name Sierra Moonstone for a reason just leave it at that. She has very dark grey fur,jet black hair tied back in a barrett,garnet eyes, usually dressed in a red skirt with a blue stripe,white knee high socks,black dress shoes, white dress shirt under a royal blue blazer with a red bow tie, carries herself royally? That's Sierra ,she's usually hidden in the back doing inventory on Sunday nights but lately she's been out in the restaraunt serving and no one's said boo about how she looks. I was born December 21st, she was born four days later figure it out. I'm on the winter solstice she's born on Christmas Eve. (Hears the sixth period bell ring and says) Well it's time for a long sleep!

Wildwing: It isn't time to go home yet!

Dakota: Of course it isn't time to go home yet silly! I have history class, but Mrs.Brightenstein is out sick today so we have a substitute teacher named Miss Laurelstein in for her so you can bet History class will be just that- historically borin! Mrs.Brightenstein doesn't like leavin lesson plans behind for subs to screw up, so if all is well this weekend, she'll be back behind the desk on Monday afternoon expecting our assignments. Or if you're like me, you can take it to her personally and have her read and mark it before anyone else has to hand their assignments in! That's the perks of knowing where the teacher lives, you can hand in any assignment anytime if it's finished and she'll mark it and let you help her mark her other classes work just to make the markin time seem shorter.

Wildwing: Well doesn't she take attendance?

Dakota snickers and says: Miss Laurelstein can't tell the difference between a plain run of the mill hockey puck and a Diamond Puck Broach. Does that help at all in describing her? Sound familiar to you?

Wildwing racks his brains for a moment then slowly looks up with a digusted look on his face and says: THAT Miss Laurelstein! Is she tall and a brunette?

Dakota snickers and says: That's her! She always tries to get us to call her Elizabeth instead of Miss Laurelstein. Why?

Wildwing: You're wasting valuable time going to History Class. I had her this morning and she never showed up for first or second period so I just went to the library to polish off some unfinished homework for third period. What do you have for sixth and seventh period?

Dakota: Mythology and Geology with Mr.Brightenstein but he too is out sick and hey Duck you're in both my classes so we can head out earlier than anticipated! with Miss Laurelstein teachin, a herd of elephants can run past her and she'd never notice 'em.

Canard: You two had better scram before your late for your next class. Dakota and I have buisness to take care of.

Dakota waits until Wildwing and Nosedive were gone then says: Good, they're gone. They sent another message but I haven't had a chance to read it with them two hoverin around us like a pair of mother hens. Since we don't have to hurry to class we can read it now. (Pulls out an evelope from her inside vest pocket and opens it to remove the letter inside that she carefully unfolded then says in astonishment)This isn't from them! Isn't this Joey's handwritin?

Canard pulls out the last note from Joey that she'd passed him in Mythology and compares the writing saying: It IS Joey's writing! The writing in this note is the same as the writing in that letter! (Carefully reads the letter then says under his breath) Hang on Joey, we're coming to free you. Please just hang on sweetheart! Be brave a while longer.

Dakota: She sounds absolutley petrified and from the sound of this letter,she's been cryin every night since they kidnapped her. I'm callin my father again, just to let him know we're plannin on leavin earlier than anticipated. (Removes her phone from her belt then dials a number and is presented with the directory from which she picks a name then is connected directly to that person's messaging system where she leaves a coded digital message for him to return then hangs up and sets the phone aside saying) Now we wait for him to return my call with a digitally encoded message which will either be a yes go a head or no stick to plan A and don't do anything that I'll regret you doin.

Canard hears Dakota's phone ringing and says: Sounds like he's returning your call. Answer and find out what he says.

Dakota shakes her head and says: Uh uhh, no we wait for him to leave the message then I answer. That way he knows it's me and not someone else. He does check his messagin system constantly you know and if there is one inconsistancy in the pattern, then he'll know someone knows about the messagin system and he'll shut it down and I won't be able to contact him again without askin for him directly. (Watches as the messaging light flashes then dies down and says) Now I find out what he says in the matter of leavin earlier than anticipated. (Picks up her phone and dials into her messaging system and hears a numerical code then enteres her PIN number and hears what Duke had to say then hangs up and heaves a sigh that caught Canard off guard)

Canard looks up from the letter and says: Well what did he say? Yes or no?

Dakota: Absolutely not! Either stick with plan A or forget about it and stay at school leaving them to deal with it. I wonder if he even understood the message I left him? Sometimes my phone has a habit of sendin a message that is pretty difficult to understand. I'll send him the message again and this time I'll send it to myself first to ensure that it sounds right then I'll send it to his message bank. (Picks up her phone and dials a number then presses the button for her message bank then slowly and carefully dials the numerical message then sends it to her own messaging system then hangs up and waits for her messaging system to send the message to her system then hears her phone ring and waits while the messaging light flashes then stops and picks up the phone dials into her messaging system and identifies her self by her PIN and hears the message that sounded perfectly fine to her then is presented with a menu choice from which she selected send to DL'Orange hit send then hung up the phone and waited for him to call back again.)

Canard: Did it sound right this time?

Dakota: Yes it sounded fine to me but it all depends on how the messagin system acts now that decides how he hears the message. (Hears her phone ringing then waits before picking up and dailing into her messaging bank then enters her PIN and hears the verbal message then says) Well that cleared things up!

Canard looks up from the letter and says: Well what did he say? Yes or no?

Dakota: Yes! He said the messagin system garbled the message and he didn't understand what I was trying to say to him. The second message got through to him crystal clear. Let's get a move on! Instead of goin out the main entrance, we can slip out the door at the back of the cafeteria, students do it all the time to get some fresh air. (Slides her phone back onto her belt,slips her jacket on,does it up all the way to the top then pulls on her hat pulling her hair through the back and grabs her bag then heads to the very back of the cafeteria and out the door with Canard at her heels)

Meanwhile on the otherside of town hidden deep inside an old abandoned warehouse sleeping in a cramped cell

Joey slowly awakens to face what she hoped was all a nightmare thinking: This has gotta be the longest running nightmare I've ever had! (Pinches herself then silently thinks) Ouch! Oh that really hurt! No, this is definitly reality, no chance for a nightmare now. It's been over four months since they grabbed me on my way to school and threw me in here chaining me to the wall with a very heavy iron collar that they snapped around my neck. (Reaches up and feels the beak muzzle then glances at the manacles on her wrists and ankles and thinks) Then, to ensure no one knows I'm here, they put this iron beak clamp on me to keep me quiet. Then these manacles to keep me from going anywhere. (Hears a scuffle outside her cell window and thinks) What the?! What's goin on outside? (Wonders what is going on outside but doesn't have the energy to stand up on the bench bed to find out what was going on then hears a familiar voice bouncing off the inside walls of the ware house calling her name but knows she can't asnwer back due to the tremendous amount of weight from the beak clamp that was around her mouth)

Canard calls for Joey to answer him calling: Joey? Where are you?! Joey can you hear me?! Answer me!!

Joey silently thinks to herself: If only I could Canard, If only I could answer you back, I would in a heart beat but I can't say a word. (Puts her head down and silently prays to the gods saying) Please guide him for me, I can't do it myself. Help him find me to set his heart at ease.

Canard feels a strange presence guiding him to the farthest cell on the wall and peers in saying in shock: Joey?! Joey!!! (Sees Joey's blond head pop up and watches as her eyes grew wide in surprise then slips the key into the lock,unlocks the door entering Joey's cell,walks directly over to her bed where he sat down and released her neck from the collar then removed the manacles saying) What've they done to you? Speak to me Joey! Why'd they choose you? (Lays his hand across her face and feels the cold metal keeping her beak shut and says) What the heck is this thing? Hold on a minute, one last thing to remove before you can speak. (Reaches behind Joey's head and slips the key into the key hole and unlocks the horrid mask gently removing it then runs his finger along the top of her beak saying) There that should make your life much better. That horrid thing's left your normally smooth beak chapped! Here let me make it feel better! I've got some soothing aloe gel with me. (Reaches into his bag and pulls out a bottle of soothing Aloe Gel,opens it then squeezes a generous amount into the palm of his left hand then sat the bottle down saying) This is going to sting a bit so be paitent! (Rubs his hands together then gently and swiftly massages the moisturizing gel onto Joey's chaffed and chapped raw beak then finishes then hands her a bottle of water with a ice chunk inside that he opened and says) Before answering me, take a long drink and rinse out your mouth.

Joey gladly takes the bottle of frozen water from Canard's hands and took a long drink swishing the water around in her mouth to get rid of the nasty taste then spits it out and takes another long drink of water that she gladly swallowed to wet the back of her bone dry throat.

Canard: Joey, why'd they choose to grab you off the streets and not some other person? How does your beak feel now that it's been rubbed with a moisturizing gel? Take your time, you haven't had to speak in well over four months and your jaws must be sore.

Joey finally takes a deep breath and in her usual sweet voice that still held a hint of terror as it trembled on the verge of her crying says: I-I don't know why. They never said why they chose me. Still stinging but I'm used to it. That thing was horrible, I couldn't even speak with it on!

Canard pulls Joey into his arms and links the fingers on his right hand with the fingers on Joey's right hand saying: Shhh,it's alright now Joey. It's alright. At least you're safe with me now!

Joey nestles into his arms saying: Knowing I've got you with me,makes all this seem like a nightmare.

Canard gently strokes Joey's blonde hair,untwines his fingers from hers then stands up saying: Let's go now Joey,let's go home where you'll be safe once more.

Joey looks up at Canard and says uncertainedly: I-I haven't stood in a long while. I don't know how my balance is.

Canard stands up and smiles at Joey and says: Give it a shot for me alright?

Joey: A-alright. (Swings her body around until her feet were flat on the floor then slowly stands up saying) Now the hard part, walking.

Canard grabs Joey's bag,skates,jacket and hat then says: Don't worry about your stuff, I've got everything with me. Take your time walking, it must be hard to walk after being chained down for over four months.

Joey: It is, my leg muscles are stiff from being chained down. (Slowly starts walking with Canard out the prison door, down the corridor and out into the blazing sunshine where Joey says) Ohh,I've forgotten how bright the sun is! (Feels a cold breeze blow by and says) After being locked in a warm cell, I've completly forgotten it's freezing outside

Canard finally gets a good look at Joey's condition and says: You just need to be checked over by a doctor then have a nice hot bath and slip into your night clothes,have something to eat then get some sleep. You're exhausted! (Pulls Joey close to him then tips her chin and leans in until their mouths met in a single long with-held kiss)

Joey melts into Canard's arms and his kiss not wanting to end it fearing she'd wake up and find it all a dream

Canard slowly starts to end the sweetest kiss he'd ever gotten then says: Let's get goin before you catch a cold from being down in a warm cell! But first, something to keep you warm until you re-adjust to the cold weather. (Sheds his jacket and drapes it around Joey's shoulders then says) How's that for warmth? You're jacket's too light to be wearing for this time of year! Even here where winter clothes are normality, your jacket could cause you to catch pneumonia!

Joey slips her arms through the sleeves and says: Much better! But now, you'll get sick with out a jacket on!

Canard: I'll be fine sweetie. Let's get going! The Army's lookin for new blood and I'm joinin! Since I'm joining the Military (Pulls out a simple gold band and slides it over Joey's third left finger and says) You're comin with me! I don't want you to go back home to that maniac of a butler! I'd rather have you with me then anywhere else!

Joey looks up from the gold band and into Canard's brown eyes and says: There's no where I'd rather be, then right beside you every step of training. Maybe one day, we'll get married and start ourselve a family. But that's gonna have to wait a while longer until Puckworld is free and Carlos is in the Federal Prison. Or we're somewhere where we can get married without fear of Carlos having me kidnapped all over again.

Canard: Let's get goin to the Military base for training.

Joey nods and says: Of course, I wouldn't want it any other way.

Meanwhile Dakota had slipped back to school where she stayed for the remainder of the day until the last bell rang.

As usual Nosedive offered to walk Dakota home before heading back to his own home with a stop at Sierra's place where walked up to the door and rang the bell and was greeted by her care taker

Dustin opens the door and says: C'mon in, I'm Sierra's benefactor and care taker Dustin . 

Nosedive steps in and looks around saying: Whoa, this place is bigger then it looks from the outside

Dustin: Of course it is, this used to be two candy shops one on the left and one on the right. They knocked down the separating walls. Sierra's room is right off the kitchen, just knock she might still be sleeping. She's been doing it off and on all day between meals. But before you can go in and see her, you need to thoroughly wash your hands with sanitizing soap at the sink. Right now Sierra's immune system is very low since it's battling a virus, she doesn't need outside germs making her even sicker then she is. Please wash your hands with hot water and disinfectant soap before and after seeing her! It's the only way to keep YOU healthy and to keep Sierra from getting worse.

Nosedive heads to the sink beside Sierra's door,turns on the hot water and pours a generous puddle of disinfecting soap into his hands then sticks them under the hot water ensuring to scrub all the way up to his elbows with the soap then stuck his arm under the hot water to rinse off the soap, using his elbow to turn the water off, he grabbed the towel from the rack,dried his hands,hung it back up on the rack on the side of the counter then heads to the door off the kitchen,knocks then hears a faint voice saying that the door was open and turns the knob and shoves open the door quickly scooting in shutting it behind him then heads over to her desk where he pulled out her chair saying: I washed all the way up to my elbows. All the outside germs are gone with disinfectant soap and hot water. You look horrid! How're ya feelin? When did you get sick? Please don't tell me it's catchy! It's not catchy is it? When will you be back on your feet again?! Are you going to be transfering schools any time soon? What's your school like?! (Spies her uniform hanging up behind the door and says) That your school's uniform? It's not the one Dakota said you wear! This one's different! The skirt,cuffs,collar and bow are all powder blue, Dakota described your uniform looking like a suit. 

Sierra turns her head,raises her arm and starts to sharply cough then says: Thanks, I can't be exposed to outside germs until my immune system is done fighting what ever it is that I've caught. That about sums up how I've been feeling the last few days. Head feels like it's about to explode,can't stand bright lights,too tired to keep awake to do homework that needs to get done,too weak to get up out of bed. Oh I manage the bathroom since it's just on the other side of the room and back but that's it. I spend most of the day in bed sleeping since the medication I'm taking is pretty strong and makes me sleepy. Then again the more sleep I get the stronger I'm getting and the faster I'm getting over what ever's draining both my strength and energy. As for when I'll be back on my feet again, that remains to be seen. I don't know, it all depends on how well the current cockatail of medication works. Why would I transfer schools? I'm content where I am. My school's is a vastly different environment then a public school. Though we have the elevator system in place, we still have placement tests to take and pass,it's an all girls school there are no boys at my school. What uniform was described? The Junior High School Uniform from the Junior High downtown? I'm not in Junior High, I'm in High School trying to finish my first year. When did I get sick? Uhm (grabs her calander and flips it saying) Almost two weeks ago today. I was sitting in English Class when I started getting dizzy, that passed and I was sent to the Nurse's Office only to find out after she took my temp that it was sky high. That's when Dustin was called to come get me and bring me home, I had enough time to go to my locker and get my jacket, gym bag and put all my books in my book bag then shut my locker and headed to the main entrance where Dustin was waiting to take me to the doctor that's from what I'm told I've got strept throat and mono. Just don't try to get too close to me unless you enjoy your bed. (Silently thinks) This Dive isn't ready to know the full extent of what's going on. If I tell him he'll want to get involved and that leads to disaster! He can easily get killed if pulled into this battle. For now until we're ready to let him and the others in on why I'm truly here, it's best to dance around the truth. (Hears a knock and says) It's high time you went on home, it's time for my supper and next round of meds and that stuff puts me out for the count.

Nosedive gets up and says: Catch ya tomorrow before I hit school?

Sierra shakes her head and says: Won't be awake, like I said, I have breakfast early then take my meds and that's it, I'm out until lunch time when I eat and take more meds and sleep until supper arrives then more meds and back to sleep for the night. You better get going so I can eat, have a bath to wash the sweat off, wash my hair while my care taker strips my bed and puts on clean bedding while the other stuff is washed then I'll be putting on a pair of warm clean pj's and hitting my bed so I can take the last round of medicine for the night and get some sleep.

Nosedive: I'd hug you but I'm not in love with my bed. I'll catch ya tomorrow after school on my way to Dakota's place!

Sierra: I don't know if I'll be here or in the Hospital. It all depends on how well my medication works and what my latest round of labs say. (watches as Nosedive left her room and headed out the front door closing it behind him then throws her blankets off saying) Sick or not, I gotta get ready to get outta here.

Dustin nods and says: Thankfully this was just a quick set up, everything can be packed and ready to go at a moments notice. Now quick as a bunny get up and get dressed while I strip your bed of the sheets! (Watches as Sierra grabbed her school uniform and headed into the washroom and quickly yanked off all the sheets and pillows throwing them into a bin that another mouse took followed by her foundation,mattress and bed frame that went through to the guardian realm followed by the few pieces of furniture that made the storage room look like a bedroom.)

Sierra comes out in her school uniform jacket on,zipped up,scarf wound around her throat to protect it from the cold wind and back pack slung over her shoulder saying: I'm ready to go. I know Terry's waiting at the medical cabin in the mountains for us to arrive.

Dustin: Yes he is waiting and we're ready to go too. This place is empty of anything that made it look like a homestead. Let's roll out. (Heads through the guardian gate way with Starlight behind him appearing in the mountains outside the Medical Cabin saying) I'll let him know we're here. (Heads inside calling out) Helloo we're here!

Terrence comes out from the back bedroom saying in relief: Thank god not a moment too soon! How is she?

Dustin: Still sick

Terrence notices Starlight outside on the porch,heads to the door that he opens enough to reach out and grab her arm pulling her inside saying: You belong in bed not outside in the cold air! (Peels Starlight's scarf off followed by her book bag then her jacket,gloves and hat then shoves her forward towards the back bedroom saying) Back bedroom on the left is all set up for you! Now move! You've got bed clothes waiting for you on the bed! Whoa whoa whoa! Wait a minute little lady! Shoes off at the door! Crystal and I just finished washing the floor to get rid of the dust and we don't want shoe prints all over the freshly washed floor thank you very much! (Watches as Starlight took off her dress shoes and left them at the door,grabbed her bag and headed towards the back bedroom on the left)

Starlight enters the bedroom that Crystal had set up for her,shut the door, hung her bag on the bag hook on the desk next to her bed and changed out of her school uniform and into the pj's Crystal had provided for her then got into bed,covered up,laid her head on the pillow and instantly fell asleep barely waking when Terrence entered to check her temperature with a fever patch.

Crystal comes in and says: How is it?

Terrence removes the fever patch and says: Too high, she was standing outside when I heard Dustin announcing they'd arrived. It's going to be a bloody miracle if she doesn't develop pneumonia from being outside in that cold air.

Crystal: Tell me she had a jacket on! 

Terrence fills the glass on Starlight's night stand with cold water from the pitcher saying: She had that dark blue jacket on with a scarf around her neck, a hat on her head and gloves on her hands. (Sets the glass down on the side table and takes the cooling patch from Crystal's hand and slips it under Starlight's bangs onto her forehead allowing it to start pulling the heat from the fever into the patch saying) Shhh, c'mon she's out of it until next medicine time. It's best she gets as much sleep as possible before we have to get the hell out of here and back to Mars! (Follows Crystal out the door and pulls it closed inserting a key into the lock and turning it clock wise until the lock clicked saying) Now I can keep an eye on her and keep her in one spot without chasing her all over the place!

The next day the saurians invade the planet and Dakota is no where to be found. 

All the while Draganus was rounding up the rest of the people of Puck World, Wildwing and Nosedive were in the ranks as supposed priosners being marched off to prison camps

Nosedive marches in line behind Wildwing fighting back his tears and unsobbed sobs saying: I-I can't believe she's gone! Not a word as to where she's gone off to,just gone over night! Sierra's phone number isn't in service anymore and with communications gone, there's no other way to get in touch.

Wildwing: What about Sierra's house? Did you look there?

Nosedive shakes his head saying: It's gone, no longer standing and not a trace of Dakota or Cassandar or Sierra and she's SICK!

Wildwing feels his heart break and fights back his own gut wrenching silent sobs and unshed tears and says in a tightly controlled voice: Maybe it's for the better that we don't know where they are.

Nosedive: What're we gonna do now?

Wildwing: I don't know

Nosedive: I heard about the Resistance and the Elites and the Guardians, but no one's ever seen the Elites! No one's ever EVER seen the mystical guardians, maybe they're all just legends. Maybe Sierra went back home to where ever she came from to be safe.

Wildwing: No one knows for sure if they even exist! Maybe they're just a legend like Drake DuCain and his mask!

Canard reaches out and grabs Wildwing by the shoulder and pulls him into the alleyway between two bulidings

Wildwing: Canard! Where've you been all these months?

Canard: I've been training with the Military in what's left of the resistance.

Wildwing: The Resistance?! So they do exist!

Canard: Joey and I found it Wildwing! Hidden deep with in a tomb in Twin Beaks Mountains. The Mask. Drake DuCain's mask. For some really weird reason, I met Joey's ancestor who granted me access to her father's tomb and gave me the mask making me promise that if anything were to ever happen to me,I'd make you team captain and give you the mask for safe keepings. I gave her my word on it and after she let me take the mask off the pedstal,she vanished in a flash of bright light never to be seen or heard from again. It was weird though,there was another guy who looked like a bigger muscular version of Dakota's dad with her and he made me promise to make you promise to keep to this agreement. (Pulls out a contract saying) While in the army I had Dakota's friends Mallory McMallard and Tanya Vanderbeak sign this, then I ran into another friend of hers named Grin Hardwing and he signed below my name and Joey's name. Now all that remains are your signatures. Nosedive this means you won't see Dakota for four years or if there's an extreme emergency,a year. (Hands Nosedive a pen saying) Can you manage to keep your self together for her?

Nosedive swallows hard and takes the pen from Canard's hand saying: For Dakota? I'd do anything! (Signs on the blank line below Grin's name then hands it to Wildwing saying) Your turn bro.

Wildwing takes the pen from Nosedive's hand and signs his name on the last blank space then hands Canard the pen back and looks up and spies a healthy looking Joey and says: What's done is done! We'll see them in either two or three years depending on what develops! Joey?! I thought you were still missing!

Joey: Hi! Nope someone very very special found and rescued me a very long time ago! 

Canard slips the contract into the envelope and hands it off to a figure in the shadows who took it and courriered it to Duke who was waiting for the contract to arrive in his possession.

Wildwing embraces Joey then allows Nosedive to give her a hug saying: Everyone was worried when you came up missing for four months! Who had you kidnapped?

Joey returns Wildwing and Nosedive's hugs saying: Carlos the butler. He wanted the millions that I stand to inherit from my father's death to himself so he had his mob connections quote take me out of the picture and make it look like I met an unfortunate end. (Slips her hands into her pockets and feels the letters that Dakota and Cassandar had given her before Dakota had gone into hiding and says) Oh before I forget! Here! (Hands Wildwing and Nosedive their letters saying) I ran into Dakota and Cassandar on our way here and they wanted me to give you those letters. They explain why they vanished without a trace or a phone call. 

Nosedive fights with his conscience about taking Dakota's letter thinking: Dakota's letter should hold some info about where she is! Aww ferget it Dive! She ditched ya and didn't have the guts to tell ya she doesn't love ya anymore! No! Dakota's not that kind of person! Maybe she is,ya don't know her as well as ya'd like to Nosedive! Remember, she's the only child of Duke L'Orange,Puck World's most Notorious Jewl Thief! She could be playing ya for a fool by taking the vows with you. Still we promised that if anything happened to one of us, we'd at least let eachother know through a letter or a phone call or some sort of signal. Signal schmignal! She hung ya out ta dry and yer holding yer heart out for her?! Yer pathetic kid! The girl's gone and she's probably got another guy on the sidelines that she's messing with! (Suddenly hears the promise they made to eachother ring in his memory) I Dakota L'Orange do here by promise you Nosedive Flashblade that I will never have another guy on the sidelines while I'm dating you. I Nosedive Flashblade, do here by promise you Dakota L'Orange , that I will never have another girl on the sidelines while I'm dating you. Forever and Always we'll keep this promise,to be forever and always true to eachother. (Takes Dakota's letter from Joey's hand and opens it to read it then feels relief wash over him as he silently read the last few sentences silently) I miss you more than I ever have, but I can't tell you where I am or if we'll ever see eachother again. But please,don't fret about me sweetheart, I'll continue being faithful to ya no matter what happens I'll always be your girl! I'll probably be out of your life for four years until my status of Active Duty is over. If there's an extreme top security risk involved,I'll see ya in a year. Just remember,where ever ya land after ya chase sleeze ball off our planet, I'll find ya! I'll never let anything side track me from findin ya! I know we're a year and four months apart in age but don't let our numerical age get in the way! We've grown much too close to eachother to ever let anything like emotianal maturity and numerical age differences get in the way. Just remember three years from today, where ever ya may be and what ever you maybe doin, We'll be back with eachother. Also remember that if you know who's presnece becomes a top security risk factor,I'll see you and the others in a year with plenty of footage of what's goin on here while you've been gone. Knowin what I know now,I can safely say that things will be pure hell here. There's no more government figures anymore and the military's probably gonna take over until we rebuild. God I hope not, my dad's already got a pardon under his belt from Cassandar's mother's father who is the Judge in Puck World Supreme Court and her mother who sits on the Government so he's nothing to worry about. Madison's done him a favor and shreded every piece of written information on him and has trashed every piece of computerized information ensuring that the name L'Orange Duke is encoded with a serious virus that can't be guarded against and has given me laminated copies of his pardons for safe keepings along with all of Cassandar's identification to keep. She's willin to let Cassandar become a L'Orange if that is what my dad desires. Knowin him the way I do, he'll adopt her no matter what the cause. I have adoption papers saved on my laptop's hard drive ready for him to finish fillin out in a year so she can become another child to him. Just don't let my dad bully you around! Tell him Dakota says behave yourself! Oh and before I forget, definitly tell him we're a couple. It'll be an easier pill for him to swallow. Remember, I'll love you always Dive. I'll see you in four years and if something drastic comes up I'll see ya in a year. Just don't go goofin up alright? Keep yer head on yer shoulders and don't go mournin over me bein left behind 'cause one way or another I will find you and we will get back together! Love always and forever Dakota. At least she's going to stick to the vows we took before all this happened! I'll definitly let her dad know we're an item. I won't let Dakota's love go cold,god knows I love her too much to ever let it happen. (Finally looks up and says) What about Cassandar? Where's she?

Wildwing: She's with Dakota. Dakota couldn't say where, all could she say we'll see eachother again in three years. Probably the same with Dakota. They'll both find us in three years. At least Dragaunus hasn't gotten ahold of them! But what about Dakota's dad? He's in a prison camp! Someone who escaped told me. What about Sierra?! Where's she?

Canard: Oh don't worry about Duke. He's in the wings waiting for the rest of us to catch up. That's where the contract went to with that stranger you seen. The stranger was a guy named Justin Blakesston and he's an old friend of Duke's. So the contract will arrive to Duke safely. Look up on the roof above us and say hi to her. You'll have to back up to see her properly.

Wildwing backs up until he's against the wall and looks up saying: That's Sierra?

Joey: Actually her name is Starlight and she's a sweetie a powerful ally to have as she controls legendary dragons from her home world. Make her mad and her dragons obey every command. (Raises her voice and calls out) WHY NOT COME DOWN AND SAY HI TO YOUR FUTURE TEAM MATES?!

Starlight snaps her fingers to summon her dragon and jumps off the side of the building she was standing on

Wildwing: SHE'LL KILL HERSELF! IS SHE NUTS?! That has to be at least a ten storey drop to the ground!

Joey: No worries, her dragons won't let her go splat. See? She's wind surfing meaning she's gliding on the back of a dragon you can't see.

Starlight lands on her feet with just a little bounce

Nosedive rushes towards her to gather her in a hug only to hit a barrier saying: What was that I hit?

Starlight: Demio's barrier. I'm still sick and catchy. I slipped out the bedroom window since the bedroom door is locked and I gotta get back before Shadow comes looking for me!

Noseidve: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! 

Starlight: With my Trainer. We left last night and don't get so close to me, I'm still catchy. (Feels her pager buzzing and says) I hate to say it but I've gotta go, that's my trainer callin and it's time for us to head out.

Wildwing: Head out where?

Starlight: Never mind where I'm off to! 

Joey: Duke's already gone to see Dakota. Duke's too close to his only child,so of course everything he does is for Dakota. Dakota's his baby and he'll kill anyone who tries to harm her. So for safe keepings, he's stashed her away with the Brotherhood of the Blade so that Draganus won't capture her and use her to lure him out into the open. Besides if anyone asks where she is, tell them that she's busy training with (glances at Canard who nodded and says) The Elites. But remember you two: This does NOT go beyond the rest of the team. No one can know where Dakota and Cassandar are! To anyone other than those who are on our team who asks, we don't know where they are stationed. It's for Cassandar's safety that no one but us knows where she really is. Rodney's escaped from prison again and is looking for vengence! He wants to kill Cassandar and Dakota for saving her life. That means that he'll do anything to get his hands on her innocence! The Brotherhood won't let anything or anyone hurt the two of them. So until the three year period has elapsed and the Brotherhood feels that it's time to let them find us again, don't expect to spontaneously spot Dakota and Cassandar. They've been put in a safe spot. Remember the contract we all signed? (Sees Wildwing and Nosedive nod then says) You agreed that since Dakota just turned fifteen a year ago, she still needs to continue going to school so that's where she'll be for three years. The first year will be hell for you Nosedive but Dakota has faith in you that you'll keep her love in mind and not break down. Besides a four year separation will do you two some good! It'll help the both of you figure out what it is that you really want out of eachother's lives. That way you'll know if she's the right girl for you and if not then the both of you can still remain friends. Also remember, if Rodney becomes too much of a security risk for Dakota and Cassandar in the next year, then Dakota will be released from her contract and sent to find us. Dakota's inherited special powers that haven't been seen since the time of Drake DuCaine, those powers allow her to open up a dimensional gateway at ground level and force it to take her to where ever the strong bond between her and Duke pulls her. She'll be fine and is in good hands!

Meanwhile on the Military base Dakota had just returned home from her first long day of training.

Brandt hears Dakota entering the house then says to Shawn: Well it's now or never that we tell Dakota about her father!

Shawn heaves a heavy sigh and says: Well, I'll tell her the bad news! (Gets up out of his chair and goes to the hall way saying) Dakota I know you're tired from training today but, there's something we've gotta tell you before it kills us.

Dakota: What is it Shawn

Shawn: Come into the kitchen sweetie. You'd best be sitting down when I tell you what I've gotta say. (Walks with Dakota into the kitchen where they both sat across from eachother then says) I was just about ready to leave for the day to come back here when Anthony gave me some rather bad news about your father honey.

Dakota is hit with a bad feeling and silently thinks: Oh no! I've a bad feeling about what Shawn's about to say! (Speaks up then says) What about my father? The only biological family that I have? I already know he's a crusader for justice and was distributing the stolen food to the needy, someone from the Blade told me that... So what's wrong with my dad?

Shawn: While he was doing his good deeds, he was captured by Dragaunus and sent to work in a prison camp.

Dakota feels her stomach drop down to her shoes then sasys: Poor dad! I hope they didn't take his half of our father/daughter pendant from around his neck. That's how he'll know I'm me.

Brad hears the phone ringing and goes to answer it and then hangs up a few minutes later and leaves the house.

A few minutes later, Brad comes back home followed by Duke who felt his worry fade away at the sight of Dakota who he pulled into his arms for a relieved hug as he stroked her hair. Then finally told her that he'd found a safe haven for her and Cassandar.

Duke pulls Dakota into the privacy of the stair case office and closes the door saying: Sit down. Dakota the time has come for you to go back to school in the Brotherhood of the Blade for four years! In four years the Elders will release ya back into my custody then you and Cassandar'll come and join me with you as a full fledged team member as agreed upon with Wildwing and Canard. I realize that you're fifteen and mature for your age and that there's been no strict structure in your life the past few months and that's why I'm leaving you with Justin and an elder in the Brotherhood to look out for and give you the structure and stability you've been crying out for! Despite your age and rapid maturity honey, in the eyes of the Brotherhood and the law, you're still a minor and should be in school five days a week for the standard amount of time until you graduate from your studies and show me a diploma and a letter of congratulations sayin you've offically completed the manditory amount of time in school. You're goin to continue goin to school in the Brotherhood. Just because the schools on the outside of the Brotherhood's Hideout are demolished, doesn't mean that you're gonna fall behind in your studies! Isn't that what you've been wanting these past few months Dakota? (Pulls out the contract and sets it on the table infront of Dakota with feathered pen saying) Be warned Dakota, that by sayin yes to me means that you'll have to sign a sworn contract that has already been notorized by someone in the Brotherhood with the same number of years experience I have. This contract has also been signed by Wildwing, Canard, Joey, Mallory,Tanya, Grin and Nosedive who agreed to this four year separation. I know Rodney's escaped from Prison and is lookin to kill you and Cassandar but he won't find you with the brotherhood, so you'll be safe. However, if his presence is enough to warrant concern for your safety and a restraining order does no good,then you'll be released early and you will come find me usin your hidden powers to create a dimesional gate way to where ever our strong bond pulls you to.

Dakota realizes that her cries for structure have finally been answered then says: Yes daddy, this is exactly what I've been wantin the past few months. Rules to keep me from gettin into trouble. There's no one here to keep me out of keep trouble and no one to lay down guidelines and rules for me to obey and no one to bring down any kind of punishment to fit what I've done. I understand and agree to to your conditions.

Duke gives Dakota a warning saying: Signin this contract means you can't back out of it. Once you've singed on the dotted line Dakota,you're sealed in for three years, how ever there is a clause in this contract. If you graduate a year earlier then you can take Cassandar and come find me. If you choose to wait out the three years to do some of the other things the Brotherhood has to offer you,then by all means stay here if you wish. Knowin those sleezebag Saurian's they won't be willin to back down peacefully. If my hunch plays out right and in four years another attack happens,then you and Cassandar will come and live with me and the others where ever we may get stranded after chasin after Dragaunus! Oh and one more thing, you are ABSOLUTLEY NOT to follow in MY footsteps! I don't want you gettin into trouble with the law! I've worked too hard to raise you properly without getting into any more trouble with the law! After you were laid in my arms, I vowed never to do my misdeeds again and that's why I don't want you followin in my footsteps! I worked too hard to raise you to do the right thing and follow your conscious! You can do the blade making but absolutley no heists! I don't wanna loose you baby! You're the angel that fell from heaven straight into my miserable life and turned it around for the better, if Heaven's missin an angel then they've nothin to fear for your safety! I've taken careful care in raisin you this far in your life! Your birth made me see the error of my ways and that's why I made the pledge and was pardoned for all I had done. The courts realized you have no other family besides me that wanted you so instead of throwin me in the slammer,they made me promise to raise you not to do what I started out doin and I have! I'll never let you get involved with what I had done in the past.

Dakota picks up the plume and signs on the dotted lines knowing she'd sealed her fate for four years unless she graduated earlier than anticipated then says: Then I won't follow your old footsteps daddy. I know it'd break your heart if I did do what you did before I was born. I happen to have other plans for my future and jail time isn't in the forcast,nor is what you did on my things to do list. As a matter of fact it's not on my radar screen so I won't do what you once did.

Duke picks up the contract and checks to ensure Dakota had signed every page then slips it back into the envelope and puts the pen in it's case saying: Good girl! Now grab your back pack and follow me carefully! (Opens the door and says to the five boys) Thanks for lookin out for Dakota while I was away. Now she'll be goin with me to safety. Cassandar's already gone into hiding with some friends of mine, I just came to get Dakota.

Brandt nods and hands Dakota her bag saying:Well good luck where ever you're goin Dakota. It was great having you in the family for this short period of time.

Duke heads to the door and opens it saying to Dakota: Get yer Jacket on,grab your skates and follow me out the door! (Mutters) Sorry you can't provide structure, rules, regulations, guidelines and punishments for my daughter to keep her from runnin with the wrong kids. Thankfully though,when I transfered her to the school she was in,she befriended four great people who kept her from runnin with the wrong crowd and gettin into some severe trouble and windin up gettin tossed into Juvenille Hall.

Dakota sets her bag down and pulls on her jacket and hat then picks up her two sets of skates,carefully packs them away in her back pack and follows her father out the door and out of the line of sight from the Wintersston children.

After an hour of being guided down several alleyways,Duke and Dakota finally stop at what looked like an alleyway with a door where Duke gave the secret knock to be let in then after the door was opened,he gave a sharp tug on Dakota's arm and pulled her inside,then took Dakota to the apartments where he stopped outside of one,reached into his pocket and pulled out a key that he inserted into the lock and opened the door letting her in ahead of him so she could set her back pack down and give her aching back and shoulders a rest from the heavy back pack.

Duke closes the apartment door behind him saying: This is where you will be living for the next four years of your life Dakota. Do you recognize this place? Doesn't it feel familiar to you? Kinda like somewhere from your childhood? Look around carefully, this place should feel familiar to you!

Dakota carefully looks around the apartment then spies a familiar set of markings on a wall and says: This is where I grew up until I the summer that we moved out and into the bigger apartment that we lived in when I started at my new school the year I started fifth grade. That's where I crayoned on the walls when I was a year old, you couldn't bear to wash it off the walls because it was cute. Sierra lived right across the hall in third grade, I always thought that it was odd, that she walked around with a horrified look on her face, until I learned her parents were both suicidal and killed eachother in a double suicide that she had accidentally witnessed the day before third grade started. One single bullet in both guns and they each pulled the trigger right after the other did,effectively blowing their brains out right in front of Siera who had returned home from her figure skating practice. Neither set of grandparents were alive to take her in and she was an only child of only children so no aunts or uncles to take her in to their home. She wound up living with her trainer, Blaine Sunstone,his wife and their kids. That's where she got her new last name from: her trainer.

Duke nods saying: That's right Dakota, this is the place I lived in with you until Madison and Justin got us a bigger apartment on the outside of the Brother Hood and you started third grade. Wait a minute! Seira's parents killed each other infront of her?! Holy mother of duck no wonder she didn't have anyone show up for Parents day! I always thought they were too entrenched in their careers to bother setting aside that day, never once did it cross my mind that Siera's parents were dead or that she witnessed them killing eachother! Poor kid, then Blaine's entire family was killed and she was the only surviving Sunstone! She's been on her own since what seventh/eighth grade?! How has she been supporting herself when the employment age is 16?

Dakota: Everything was taken care of by Blaine's Estate. Her schooling tuition was paid for,she had money set aside for groceries, the bills were paid by his accountant as was the rent. Seira just had to focus on getting help to get over the double whammy of loosing her parents infront of her eyes then loosing Blaine in a car wreck. No Therapist wanted to help her talk through it, they just prescribed more and more pills at stronger higher doses until Blaine's Accountant found her a Child Psychiatrist who was willing to sit and let Seira talk through her grief until she came to the clearing and could put all her hurt in the past.

Duke: Poor kid,wish I had known sooner! Anyways,I had Justin set this apartment aside for you incase of an emergency. I wanted you to have a place that was familiar and welcoming to you if we ever had to be apart. Since our other apartment's gone, I chose this one since it holds the most memories for you. This place holds eight years of your life Dakota, I brought you home from the Nursery and knew that this place would only suffice until I could find a decent apartment that was big enough and had two bedrooms with their own bathrooms, a bigger kitchen, a living room and a library near by. I figured that this place would feel more like home for you instead of a newer apartment so I had Justin keep this one locked up and hidden until the day came if and when we had to be apart so you'd always be reminded of me and your childhood.Pay heed to the rules and regulations around here and you'll blend in just fine! Cassandar is in the nursery being tended to by her mother since she is still a baby in need of Madison's milk,so you can dedicate your attention and energy to your studies. Now I have ta go honey but I'll see you in the agreed upon amount of time if not then in a year. (Gives Dakota a tight lingering hug then says) I'll miss havin ya around sweetie but its for your own good that you continue in school! That way you'll have a chance ta survive in the outside world when the time comes for the decision you'll have to make about your future with Nosedive! And remember,if Rodney's presence causes enough concern around here for the safety of you and Cassandar,the head honcho will let ya out early so you can come find me where ever our bond pulls you. (Opens the door again then closes it behind him and comes face to face with his newly appointed leader and gives her the contract then leaves to go to his agreed hiding spot to wait for Canard to arrive and gather him up)

A few hours later someone knocked on Dakota's door while she unpacked in her room causing her to quickly leave and answer the knocking.

Dakota opens her door and recognizes an elder then says: Hello, please sir,come on inside and sit down. I'm Dakota L'Orange. (Closes the door behind the elder then walks over to the kitchen where she sat across from him where he could see her)

Justin enters Dakota's living quarters and walks over to the kitchen table where he sits down saying: Thank you child. Duke's raised you to have manners and respect, two things that are important to live here. So you're Dakota L'Orange are you? Well I'm Justin an elder around here, I came to give you an option sheet for your schooling that starts tomorrow and help you pick out courses desgined to hold your interest. With your IQ where your father says it is, I will place you in the one year Advanced Accelerated High School Placement Program. All courses are tailored to suit your educational needs. As well as schooling,you will be required to learn to duel with a blade that you will either make or be presented with an heirloom of your family and considering that Natasha and her brother Dwight left their poorly built blades behind, you will recieve them or make one of your own or remodel the ones your mother and uncle never finished. That will come during your break from schooling. Now then what were your courses in school on the outside? Do you have a time table that I could look at?

Dakota: Yes I do have an old time table. Please excuse me a moment and I'll go get it. (Stands and goes to her room where she pulls the binder with her old schedule down off the shelf where it had been placed then pulled out the schedule then put the binder back and left her room and headed back to the kitchen where she sat back across from the elder and says) Here you go, my old time table.

Justin looks over Dakota's schedule and says: I'd like for you to go and get me all of your binders. I'd like to take a look at the materials that were being taught. Oh and I do know about young Master Flashblade, feel free to take his sweet notes out of your binder if you wish. We here respect a young girl's privacy and will not read any letters young Master Flashblade has sent you in the past. Those notes are a momento to keep you focused on why you're going to stay here for the next four years. Unless of course Rodney's presence warrants our immediate attention enough to allow you to take Cassandar and flee to where ever your father may have wound up. You do know about your hidden powers don't you?

Dakota stands and goes to her room where she pulls every single binder down off the shelf and made certained that there weren't any notes in them from Nosedive then carries them into the kitchen and sets them down infront of the elder saying: These are all the binders for all my courses. I had two spare periods in school so I only had to be in school first through sixth. I had seventh and eighth period spare when I did my homework so that I didn't have to take it home with me. Yes I do,daddy told me that his ancestor Rainer L'Orange had the same powers only stronger than mine that allow me to create a one way diemsional gate way in no mans land.

Justin opens Dakota's Math binder and flips through the book until he hit the last page,then sat it aside and flipped through the other five binders and sketch book then says: Well considering what has happened, I have made a decision to put you in the same six courses that you were taking before you were placed in my care. (Picks up a pen that sat beside the option sheet and marks off English,Math, Mythology, History,Art and Geology saying) Have you had any art lessons Dakota?

Dakota: No sir. I learned to draw free hand. I opted for art this year but when the art teacher seen my sketch book he told me not to take the art classes that the school offered because I was too good.

Justin quickly removes the checkmark from beside Art and says: Well Dakota, you are one course short of six. Shall I put you down for Fashion and Quilting Design Class instead of art class? Does that interest you?

Dakota: Ye 'scuse me,yes it does.

Justin marks off Fashion and Quilt Desgin and says: Wonderful! I'll go and plug these courses into my computer in my office where I'll print you off a copy of your new time table. (Stands up and says) I'll be right back with your time table. (Leaves the kitchen table and goes over to the door,opens the door and leaves to go to his office to plug in Dakota's courses and print off a time table closing the door behind him)

While Justin went to his office,Dakota went back to her room and finished putting all her clothes away then started on her books and stuffed animals. By the time Justin came back with her time table,she had everything in her room put away and was just hanging up the last picture of her,Canard,Joey, Wildwing, Cassandra and Nosedive when she heard Justin re-enter her apartment then went back out into the hallway.

Justin spots Dakota coming out of her room and says: Ahh there you are child! I've got your new time table for you to go by until you've memorized every bit of information on it. I've also got your text books for you. (beckons the young dusty brown feathered male duck into Dakota's apartment saying) Just set them on the side table Dustin then you may go.

Dustin sets the books on the side table and says: Will there be class tomorrow Uncle Justin?

Justin heaves a sigh and says: Of course there will be a class tomorrow! I'll be there as will a new face. Oh where are my manners? Dakota L'Orange, meet my nephew Dustin Oversston. Dustin this is Duke's daughter. (Suddenly has an idea and says) Dustin,since you've grown up around here and know your way around, would you be willing to help Dakota around until she's familiar with her surroundings?\par

Dustin finally regains his voice and says: Certainly Uncle Justin. I'd be happy to help Dakota out until she's familiar with the layout. How long is she here for?

Dakota: Four years. I signed an iron clad contract that the rest of my team including my boyfriend signed. I'd rather be here then with the Wintersston family who don't have any stability in their home to keep the kids from runnin with the wrong crowd and goin to prison. So I opted to go back to school here to be close to Cassandar incase Rodney comes here huntin for his niece to kill her then to kill me for interfering with his sacrificial ceremony to his gods by rescuing Cassandar. There is a clause in my contract and it says that if I finish early that I can go find my dad and be with him or I can stay here and learn dueling and sabre making. What he doesn't know is I wasn't there. Matthew had her with him hidden in Rob's old office with the door barricaded for safety.

Dustin cringes and says: Rodney's out of Prison already?! It's only been a month and a half! That delusional quacker jack's escaped and is huntin for a baby? Well security around here will be pretty tight to keep him away from you and Cassandar. Well there's plenty to do around here to keep your mind off the three year separation! I've gotta go and get myself ready for school tomorrow. School starts at eight on the dot. I'll swing by at seven thirty to pick you up,lunch is two hours long then resumes at one o'clock to four o'clock. So the total amount of time in class is eight hours. Do you have eight full periods Dakota?

Dakota: No I'm in the A.A.H.S.P.P.,so I get six periods and two spare periods.

Dustin: Then you start at eight and end at two! So you're out of school long before I am! Unless of course the dismissal time has changed to an earlier time. Has it Uncle Justin?

Justin nods and says: Yes it has changed. Dakota you'll be in class from eight in the morning until noon hour. The teacher for your program is my brother and he teaches the afternoon classes in the regular schooling programs. Don't worry there are other kids for you to make friends with. Come along Dustin,I need your young body to help me get the classroom ready for tomorrow! Don't worry about Rodney finding you, no one but the people who know your father know you're here so you're safe with us. Once your three years are up and you're free to leave, I'll send guards out with you to ensure nothing happens to you until you find a dimesional gate way to take to where ever your father is. (Turns and leaves Dakota's apartment followed by Dustin who shut the door behind him as he left)

Flash Forward three years to Dakota's sixteenth birthday and back up release date.

After two years of being on Puck World and not gettng into any trouble that she couldn't get herself out of, Dakota was graduated two years earlier from her program but was just graduating at the top of her duelling class. After her graduation ceremony was over and all the students had left with their parents,Justin beckoned Dakota to his office.

Justin hears Dakota knocking and says: Come in Dakota,come in and sit down!\par

Dakota opens Justin's office door then enters closing the door behind her then heads over to Justins desk and sits in a vacant chair saying: You wanted to see me Justin?

Justin nods and says: Dakota,do you remember how long you were locked into your contract for?

Dakota nods and say: Four years. I was fifteen when I arrived here a year ago and was told it would end on my eighteenth birthday.

Justin nods and says: That's right Dakota,your father wanted you to be fully educated and well looked after so he left you under my command. I've called you in here for another reason as well. Justin's informed me that Rodney's presence is a top security risk, so I'm allowing you to leave early as laid out by your father. This is the emergency we had hoped would never come into being,but it has and you are best off with your father and teammates who will do better job of protecting you. Hiding will only make him crave killing you and Cassandar more than it does now. Alrighty then,since I've informed you of the emergency, on to other things. Now that you've graduated from your program, it's time I let you go find your father. You have graduated at the top of all your academic classes and at the top of all your other classes. We have never had a student graduate so young and at the top of the class so soon! I'm extremly proud to have put you on the top honor's wall which includes a certificate stating that you are the only person at the top of the class with high honors to graduate and this (opens his top right desk drawer and pulls out a flat velvet box and hands it to Dakota saying) go ahead open it Dakota, you've earned it!

Dakota opens the flat velvet box to find the legendary medallion of high honors and says: Daddy always told me this thing existed but no one's ever gotten high enough marks to recieve it!

Justin nods and says: That's right Dakota, there has never been a student in The Brotherhood who has had grades high enough to qualify for the Medallion of High Honors. You are our first and only recipiant of this medal,as there is only one and that is the original that has been with us since Drake DuCaine's time. Drake himself fashioned this medallion to encourage young students to reach for unprecidented heights both academically and battle wise. No one has ever been awarded this medal but now that has forever been changed! You yourself have earned this medal by doing what you set out to do and doing it with excellence. Congratulations Dakota you earned the privilege to gloat. From all the failed communications that Justin has had with your father, the only thing I can say is follow a diemsional gate way to where ever it leads you. Also stipulated in your contract is a promise that you'll take good care of Cassandar who is two years and ten months old now. She was a small baby who was advanced for her age when she arrived here so now she's two years and ten months old and needs you to care for her until you find your father and team mates. (Pulls out an emergency release form saying) All you have to do Dakota is sign this form and you're free to pack up again and leave as stated in your contract. I don't have to swear you to secretcy because you're going to be released to a team that will keep your three year absence under their hockey helmets. (Hands Dakota the feather pen saying) Just sign right beside Justin's name and you're free to go as soon as you have packed up everything belonging to you. Oh would you like me to place your awards in a secure box for you so that they don't get damaged when you leave?

Dakota: Sure that way nothing will get destroyed or damaged. (Hands Justin all her delicate awards then takes the feather pen from his hand and signs her name beside Justin's name and gets her Diploma,the congratulatory letter and a letter in a large manilla envelope addressed to her father and the secure box with her delicated awards from Justin then leaves his office and heads to her own apartment and began to quickly and easily pack everything into the magical bag Justin had given her as a graduation gift until everything that belonged to her including all the pictures that were on the walls were packed away along with her laptop computer and stuffies.)

After throughly searching her childhood apartment, she found no trace of anything that belonged to her then went into the kitchen and took out her insulin cooler from the fridge and from the cabinets she removed her allergy pill bottle that she opened to remove one pill then recapped it and got a drink of water to wash it down when she noticed her testing kit and the small medical chest that housed her heart and blood medication that she quickly slid into her back pack. Setting down the glass on the counter she looked around and exited the apartment for the last time and headed down to the nursery to pick up little Cassandar.

Dakota looks up from the slip of paper with directions to the Nursery on it to find herself outside,reaches out and turns the knob to the nursery and is greeted by two year old Cassandar who went careening towards her open arms

Cassandar recognizes Dakota instantly and runs to her saying: Kota! Kota! Kota! Kooooota!

Dakota sets her bag down and gives Cassandar a hug saying: Hi there cutie pie! You've grown up since I last seen you! You're what two years and ten months now? Yeah that's about right! (remembers that she had a gift from Wildwing and says) Considering Wildwing wasn't allowed in here before he went bye byes, he left this with me. (Reaches into her deep bag and pulls out a soft brown bear the size of Cassandar saying) His name is Mister Snuggles and he has several different colored ribbons around his neck to show we belong to a team that's waited a year for us to join them! Look he even has dad's number on his license! See number thirteen! Since you can't read yet, the name on the back says: Cassandar L'Orange. Nice touch huh?

Cassandar takes the bear from Dakota's hand saying: Me Cassandar L'Orange? (Sees Dakota nod then squeezes the bear in a tight hug squealing) Miter Snuggles L'Orange! (Giggles at the name and squeezes the bear even tighter loving the feel of it's soft silky fur)

Shawnna comes over to Dakota and Cassandar saying: Dakota! It's been awhile! I've been caring for Cassandar since your father brought her in swaddled in a blanket scarcely alive! I can't believe that Rodney tried to kill her! Anyways here's everything that belongs to Cassandar now: all her coloring books,crayons,markers, pencil crayons and all her letters to someone named Wildwing Flashblade and your dad. (Hands Dakota a blue and gold back pack saying) He registered her under your last name to keep Rodney from finding her. (Suddenly realizes that Dakota was the recipient of several ancient and modern awards then says) Oh my god! You! Dakota L'Orange, you're the one that cleaned out several categories at the awards banquet receiving several awards that were long thought to have been impossible to receive! Oh god you! You won the prestigious Medallion of High Honors?! Unbelievable! Congratulations! You get to keep that medallion and no one else can gun for it 'cause it goes to the student with the overall highest Academic Grade Point Average and The highest GPA in Dueling and the other training you've done! Duke'll have plenty to gloat about when he gets a look inside that case of yours! (Speaks to Cassandar saying) Well it's time to say bye byes sweetie! But I know I'm giving you over to a capable person otherwise Duke wouldn't have told me that Dakota was going to be responsible for her when you turned fifteen! Oh that reminds me! He's left you several presents for your birthday before he left! (Walks over to a cubby and pulls out three boxes and brings them over to Dakota saying) Here you go! This was his way of saying "Though we may be apart, I still love you and will never forget your birthday! There's a few in there from your team mates as well! You have a bit of time, why not open them now? Oh did you have your insulin shot and dose of sugar with a decent meal yet along with your allergy pill and your heart and blood medication? I don't want Duke to go through hell again, he went through hell once and doesn't wanna go through it again!

Dakota walks over to a nearby table and sits down comfortably and opens each and every present then says: At least they consider me an inactive team mate. Yeah we had a Graduation Supper Banquet and Justin checked my blood sugar then gave me my shot of insulin in my side under the table when no one was looking then gave me a large scoop of chocolate ice cream to bring up my sugar levels then I had a well balanced meal planned out by Darrell my dietitian. Then while the awards were being handed out, I took all my pills with a large glass of water. So I'm good to go.

Shawnna spies a flat package on the counter then goes over and picks it up saying: Oh good! Oh and by the way, Tanya, Grin and Mallory gave this to Duke to give to me to give to you as a momento of your friends.

Dakota carefully opens the wrapped package to reveal a team photo with a picture of her and Cassandar scanned into it then says: Oh Guys! It's gorgeous! I always knew they seen me as more than a young kid! I had a feeling they seen me more as their fellow team mate than an obnoxious fifteen year old at the time. (Studies the picture carefully then says) It's an age enhanced picture! Looks like the picture's been aged two years making Nosedive....well let's see I was fifteen and he was sixteen so he'd definitly be seventeen right now. (Does some swift birth year calculations in her head then says) Yeah I was right. Wing told me that Dive and I are only about a year and four months apart in birth years.\par

Shawnna nods and says: Well good luck and we'll miss the two of you being here! I'm glad my brother helped you finish what your mother and cowardly uncle started a long time ago. You're blade is much better,stronger and sturdier than anything Natasha and Dwight had ever made in their lives. Take good care of your blade Dakota,it's yours forever besides that, you can now battle anyone at your dad's calibre!

Dakota carefully rewraps the picture,opens up a compartment on the bag and places it in the ever expanding and lengthening back pack then says: Well thanks for caring for Cassandar while I was doing my studies. It's been a hard year but I made good on my promise to my father and teammates not to try and leave the hide out unless the emergency clause was called into play and that is has. Now that I've signed the emergency release form that was signed by my dad, Darrell and Justin,I'm free to leave with out fear of consequences. Let's get goin Cassandar, it's gettin late and we should be leaving. (Stands up and takes ahold of Cassandar's hand and leaves the open Nursery door and walked with Cassandar down the hall and out the back alley door to her newfound freedom saying to Cassandar) Hang tight to my hand honey, that way you won't get left behind. (Spies Justin and says) We're ready to go Now Justin. I've got Cassandar and her belongings so we're ready to leaves

Justin nods and says: Alright then,follow me to a remote location that only your father and I know about. It's a cave where we used to practice our duelling when we were younger. (Pulls up his hood and begins to walk at a reasonable pace for Dakota who was carrying Cassandar on her back)

After hours of hiking through rough terrain,Dakota,Justin and Cassandar finally arrived at the remote location that Justin had described and waited for him to tell her what to do next.

Justin ushers Dakota and Cassandar inside the cave then seals the front entrance with a large boulder that he shoved into place using his entire body weight and strength to roll into place then says: It's for safety and security reasons that I seal off the front entrance. Now then, you know about your hidden powers right?

Dakota: Yeah my dad told me about them, he said that I got them from Rainer L'Orange who had the same powers only stronger and that if I got the same powers that it'd be a one time thing. Basically that I can only use my gift from Rainer to go to where ever dad is.

Justin nods and says: That's right Dakota, it's a one time one way trip. As for now, it's late and I can tell that the hike has worn you and Cassandar out so we'll camp here for the night. (Walks over to a pile of logs and takes an armload and carries them over to the fire pit and strategically sets them up then pulls a matchbook out of his pants pocket and strikes a match that he tossed onto the logs that instantly caught fire then says) It's a good thing that I stocked up on food around here or else we'd be starving right now and that's not what I want! (Goes over to a deep freez and says) How do cheese burgers sound to you Dakota?

Dakota sits down with Cassandar beside her and says: cheese burgers Cass? Yeah? Alright then. Yeah hamburgers sound fine to us. Cassandar's not picky about what she eats right now.

Justin nods and puts twelve hamburger patties onto a rack that he closed and took over to the fire and laid down to cook being careful that he didn't charbroil the burgers.

After throughly cooking the hamburgers to just the right juiciness and adding the cheese slices ontop to melt, Justin removed the meat rack from the fire and placed the patties onto buns then put them on plates handing one to Dakota for Cassandar and one for herself.

Justin hands Dakota two plates with four hamburgers on them saying: Four for you and four for Cassandar to eat. (Gets up and goes over to the fridge and pulls out all the condiments that he brought over to Dakota and sat them down then went back over and says) What would you like to drink Dakota? We've got milk both white and chocolate,soda,diet soad, juice, apple, grape, orange,lemonade, grapefruit and fruit punch, oh and iced tea! The sweet kind other than that I can only offer hot coffee and hot tea.

Dakota: apple juice for Cassandar and a Diet Soda for me please, daddy doesn't let me drink coffee. Not for another two years.

Justin nods saying: Of course Duke would never let a sixteen year old drink coffee! Too much caffein in it!

Dakota shakes her head and says: It has nothing to do with the amount of caffein in it and everything to do with keeping my heart beating at a regualr pace. Coffee will only interfere with the medication I'm still taking. I had a heart attack and heart transplant at age six. I'm still on some heavy duty medication that could get messed up if I drank coffee right now.

Justin smacks the palm of his hand against his forehead saying: Riiiight! There are medications that don't allow caffein to be consumed in the amounts coffee has! (Reaches into the fridge and pulls out a bottle of apple juice and two bottles of Diet Soda for himself and Dakota then shuts the fridge and takes the soda and juice over to Dakota saying) Here you go. One diet soda and (shakes the bottle of apple juice back and forth then pops the bottom of the bottle and removes the cap saying) one bottle of apple juice. Oh does she have a toddler cup or something to drink out of? This bottle's made out of glass and she could get hurt if she breaks it!\par

Dakota opens up Cassandar's bag and pulls out a big teddy bear head cup saying: Here, pour the juice in here. This is easier for her to handle and drink out of.

Justin takes the cup from Dakota's hand and pours the bottle of Apple Juice into the cup until the bottle was empty then hands it to Cassandar saying: Here ya go sweetheart, a nice cup of cold apple juice for you to drink.

Dakota: What did momma teach you to say when someone gives you something? What were the magical words?

Cassandar takes her cup and says: Tank you?

Dakota: That's right. Now say it to Justin, not me.

Cassandar: Tank you.

Justin: Your welcomed sweetie. I take it she's never had to use manners before has she?

Dakota: No, she just learned them not too long before I arrived. She just learned to speak in my junior year and that's when Madison started teaching her manners. It's a work in progress but she's learning pretty quickly. (Takes Cassandar's hamburgers, removes the top bun and queezes ketchup onto Casssandar's hamburger then puts mustard on them and puts the top bun back on saying) Alright sweetie, here you go. All done up the way you like them done.

Cassandar takes her plate from Dakota and says: Tank you.

Justin goes around to the other side of the fire and sits down saying: Don't tell me that she's Rob's baby! She's the splitting image of him! It's a shame he passed away while she was so young. She should've had more time with him to make memories that she could carry into the rest of her life. As it is, she'll never know Rob because his herditary illness took him from us too soon. Well the last time I spoke with Madison, she said that if and when you find your father, he can legally adopt her into your family. As for now, eat your supper! (Suddenly reailzes that Dakota had medication and says) Did you check your blood Dakota?!

Dakota sets her supper down then opens her bag up and pulls out her medical chest that held all her pills then unzippered a zippered compartment and pulled out her testing kit and opened it up and pulled out the pricker and pricked her finger then picked up a testing strip and squeezed a drop of blood onto it and inserted it into the monitor that she turned on and waited for a reading then says: one point nine. There's still a bit of sugar left in my blood stream from lunch so I guess I should eat dessert first,but I don't have anything sugary with me.

Justin gets up and goes over to the freezer and pulls out an ice cream sundae saying: I was saving these for myself since I too am an insulin dependant diabetic, but I over dosed on sugar at the banquet this afternoon and my readings are still too high for me to ingest anymore sugar so (shuts the lid to the freezer, puts a spoon in it then takes it over to Dakota saying) you two go ahead and eat them. It's gonna be twenty four hours before I can eat sugar again.

Dakota takes the two ice cream sundaes from Justin's hands and puts one infront of Cassandar and says: Thanks Justin. (Says to Cassandar who stared blankly at the ice cream) It's okay honey, you can have it after you eat your last cheese burger. I get to eat it before I eat supper.

Cassandar looks at Dakota and says: Why?

Dakota: Because I feel faint right now and I need sugar to keep steady. (Pulls out her insulin cooler and removes a ready filled needle and says) You can watch me if you like honey,but this might scare you silly! (Points the needle to the ceiling to check the dosage then removes the needle cap)

Justin takes the needle from Dakota's hand and says: Here, I can see where this is going better than you can. (Slips it into Dakota's arm then pushes the plunger down until the insulin was gone the removed the needle saying to Cassandar) Do NOT let me see you playing with this stuff! It keeps Dakota alive and out of the hospital! (Takes and disposes of the needle then gives Dakota the syringe to put away saying) Do you want me to keep your insulin chilled for the night Dakota?

Dakota: Sure,that way it'll keep longer. (hands her insulin chest to Justin who put it in the fridge then opens up her medicine chest and reads the chart saying) Alright daddy, you've made yourself crystal clear as to what I get right now. So, two white,blue,red,pink,green and gold pills and an allergy pill. (Spies several already filled pill bottles with her medication and a note with her dad's handwriting and pulls it out to read muttering) Dakota: I filled up several unused pill bottles with your daily medication so that you don't have to bother with the confusin charts. Each pill bottle is marked for the correct time of the day and has the right pills in it. Remember, I love you dearly baby and I'll see you when ever you arrive. Love always and forever Daddy. (Wipes away a tear and thinks) I'm on my way to you daddy. I missed you so much that I cried everynight for the first month then I cried myself out and got on with my life. (Picks up a pill bottle with "Night" written on it and opens it up to shake the pills into her hand then puts the lid back on the bottle and puts it back into the chest then closes and locks it and pops all the pills into her mouth and takes a long drink of her water until the entire bottle was drained and all her pills were in her system and began to eat her ice cream then her supper until everything was gone and she felt sleepy)

Justin: Why don't you get yourself set up for the night Dakota? Your medication will be kicking in soon and it'll put you to sleep for the night. Don't worry, I'll wake you at the right time to check your blood again and if the readings are too high, I'll let you sleep in. But I won't let you sleep in too late, I want you to get a goodnights sleep so that you'll be able to summon your powers without feeling drained and exhausted.

Agreeing with Justin, Dakota unhooked her sleeping pad and unfurled it to it's full length and width then spread an extra blanket over the foam to make it more comfortable,then sat down and removed her shoes then,reached into her back pack and pulled out the blanket she hadn't wrapped yet for Nosedive and spread it over the bed and finally she tossed two big pillows onto the top of the mattress and crawled up,laid down and instantly fell asleep with Cassandar sacked out next to her until Justin pricked her fnger at two a.m. to check her blood sugar only to find her self not waking up and realized her sugar levels were still too high and continued sleeping until Justin woke her early the next morning for her big breakfast that she ate after getting her insulin then she fell back asleep again until Justin woke her yet again for her noon hour medicine and her lunch then he told her that he'd let her sleep until four then she'd have to get up and be ready to leave Puck World to find her father. Four hours later,Justin woke Dakota yet again.

Justin gently awakens Dakota saying: Dakota dear, it's time.

Dakota sits up,stretches and yawns saying: Oh? Already? Wow, I guess I was more tired than I orignally thought that I was. (Flings Nosedive's belated birthday present aside and rolls off her support mat and begins to fold up the quilt that had kept her and Cassandar warm all night until it was just the right size to wrap and says) Do we have time for me to wrap this? I had thought that I'd be where ever Nosedive is by now but I guess things didn't work out last night did they Justin?

Justin: Unfortunately no they didn't and that screwed my plans up big time. We've been here a day and a half already! Yeah time flies when you really need the sleep. I had hoped to have sent you through a gateway to where ever Duke is but, Dragaunus's goons foiled my plans so we're behind schedule! We have a bit of time that I can help you wrap up your boyfriend's belated birthday gifts. (Goes over to a storage unit and pulls out a jumbo roll of nifty wrapping paper and says) Bring what ever needs to be wrapped over to the table and we'll get it wrapped!

Dakota picks up the blankets and her bag then walks over to the table and says: Starting things off is the quilt Cassandar and I slept under to keep warm.

Justin measures the length and width of the folded quilt then rolls out the right amount of wrapping paper then says: Alrighty then, put it in the middle of the paper. (Watches as Dakota put the quilt in the middle of the paper then quickly wrapped it up neatly putting a blue bow on it then says) Next in line?

Dakota pulls out several more items that were boxed saying: Just these boxes of sketches that I did for Nosedive's birthday. (Hands the boxes to Justin who quickly and easily wrapped them then says) Now for the stuff for my dad. (Hands Justin a bag of bedding that he quickly and easily wrapped up and handed back to her as she says) Where were you at christmas time Justin? I had a ton of stuff to wrap and only fortyeight hours to do it in! My dad went on that two night retreat leaving me with Canard's family until he got back. We had tons of presents to wrap for him but only two nights to get it done in!

Justin: It's not getting any earlier; so it's time to get your stuff packed up and get Cassandar ready to leave! (Helps Dakota get her things packed up then calls out) Cassandar honey, it's time to go bye byes.

Cassandar picks up her bag then puts it on her back,picks up Mister Snuggles and goes running over to Dakota saying: Go bye byes?

Dakota smiles and says: That's right honey, we're leaving now while there's peace! The sooner we leave, the faster we can find my dad and the others and get you adopted!

Cassandar: Yaay! Dopted! Yaay!

Justin snickers saying: She has absolutley no idea what Adopted means does she?

Dakota: I'm afraid not Justin. She's cheering about something that she has no idea what the definition is.

Justin becomes serious saying: Now then Dakota, relax your body, take a deep breath and slowly let it out and focus on the bond you have with your father.

Dakota takes a deep breath until she couldn't take another one then closes her eyes and slowly lets out her breath focusing on her strong bond between her and her dad then feels the hidden power guiding her hand up until it stopped in mid air and a strong burst of magic shot out from her hand creating a gate way that opened up in another dimension

Justin continues coaching her saying: Good, feel the bond pulling you towards the planet where your father is located. The bond will pull you directly to the city where he is located but not to the exact spot. Trust in your powers Dakota,trust in the bond that you share with Duke and you will arrive safely! Now open your eyes, take her hand tightly in yours and step through the gateway! Stay focused on where you're going and who is pulling you there! Don't loose the faith in the bond between father and daughter! Remember a father's love for his child is never ending, a father's bond with his only child will pull her through to where he is. (Watches as Dakota and Cassandar stepped through the dimensional gateway and walked determinedly through it until the opening on his end closed off cutting his view of Dakota and prayed that Rainer L'Orange would help guide her to where her father was)

Meanwhile inside the Gateway Dakota was begining to panick until a strange looking duck in weird clothing materialized infront of her and held out his hand in a friendly manner.

Rainer holds out his hand and says to Dakota: Here child, take my hand and I will get you to your destination safely! I'm Rainer L'Orange,your ancestor on your father's side of the family. I'm the source of your mysterious powers, I was born with them and had them all my life but time has not been good to you, this is a one time trip for you and you will not be able to return to Puck World again.

Dakota puts her hand in Rainer's strong hand and allows him to guide her through the gateway until at long last she seen a sign that read Welcome to Southern California! and stepped out from the gateway letting go of Rainer's hand then said: Thanks for the help!

Rainer nods then vanishes saying: Stay in one place and someone who works with your father will find you in your time of need!

Dakota confused: My time of need? Well,we're here and that's a big weight off my shoulders. We'll just have to wait and see what my time of need will be.

Heya there Nosedive again,this is where part one ends but hey don't fret! There's more to come! You oughtta know the rest by now there's just a slight change in the ending, Canard doesn't sacrifice himself 'cause Dakota left me her old chemistry book to jetisin to the electromagnetic tape worm to make it go 

PS: Part two is called Dakota and Cassandar's Arrival!


End file.
